Acampando en tu corazon
by SaiyaLiinna
Summary: Orange Star Camp es un campamento para niños problema, Bulma una chica con problemas de adicción es mandada ahí por su padre, sin embargo ella no tiene intenciones de cambiar, al menos hasta que conoce a otro de los campistas
1. Chapter 1 Orange Star Camp

**N/A: Si decidí comenzar con este Fic fue porque la mayoría así lo pidió y eso me alegra porque es una de las historias que mas me emociona escribir solo espero no decepcionar a nadie y que la historia sea lo que esperen, bueno sin más que decir les dejo el primer capitulo**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama-**

Capitulo 1 Orange Star Camp

-Esto es una verdadera estupidez!- Grite furiosa mientras pateaba el asiendo del conductor que tenía delante de mi

-No se lo tome a mal señorita Bulma seguro que será una grata experiencia- Me contesto mi chofer, a pesar de su vos tranquila se notaba que le estaba molestando mi berrinche pero que mas da estoy muy molesta y con mucha razón, lo que me están asiendo es una completa tontería

-Si claro- Conteste sin darle mucha importancia y decidí dedicarme el resto del viaje a escuchar música, me coloque los audífonos pero ni siquiera mis canciones favoritas hacían que olvidara lo molesta que estaba por ser mandada a ese maldito lugar

FLASHBACK

_Abrí mis ojos poco a poco tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar pero las paredes blancas no ayudaban y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía solo ayudaba a incrementar mi mal humor, en donde rallos estaba; lo último que recuerdo era estar en la alocada fiesta en la cabaña de Zangya_

_-Bulma despertaste-Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz así que pude ver a mi padre entrando en la habitación de lo que ahora veo es un hospital_

_-Que estoy asiendo aquí- Pregunte levantándome de golpe provocando que mi dolor de cabeza se intensificara los suficiente como para sacarme un gruñido_

_-Sufriste una congestión alcohólica Bulma-Me contesto mi padre con el seño fruncido_

_-Oh, y cuando me darán el alta? Tengo cosas que hacer- Congestión alcohólica eso es todo? Supongo que no sabe sobre lo demás si no ya lo hubiera dicho_

_-Oh? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir! Bulma esto no puede seguir así-Me dijo mi padre primero gritando y luego cambiando a su semblante de falsa tristeza_

_-No tengo mas que decir! Y mucho menos a ti- Le conteste molesta_

_-Interrumpo algo?- Pregunto entrando el medico a la habitación luego de que le gritara a mi padre_

_-Cuando me darán el alta?- Pregunte de inmediato_

_-De eso venia a hablar, afortunadamente tu cuerpo reacciono bien y en cuanto tu padre firme estos papeles podrás irte- Me contesto el medico mostrando los papeles del alta, mi padre los firmo y luego el doctor le dijo que quería hablar con el, así que salieron y me dejaron sola en la habitación, mire mi brazo y jale la aguja que me suministraba el suero dejando salir un poco de sangre, cosa que no me asustaba no era la primera ves que veía una aguja en mi vena, baje de la cama y encontré mi ropa en la mesilla junto a la cama me quite la bata de hospital y me vestí con lo que traía ayer, una minifalda negra, una blusa amarilla ceñida a mi perfecta figura y unas botas de cuero negro, tome mi bolso y me alegre de que todas mis cosas siguieran ahí, salí de la habitación y pude ver a mi padre hablando con el medico en un extremo del pasillo_

_-Me voy de aquí, comeré afuera llegare tarde no me esperes- Le grite a mi padre mientras caminaba por el otro extremo del pasillo hacia la salida, claramente escuche como me gritaba para que esperara pero no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, salí del hospital, hurgue en mi bolso tome una capsula, des encapsule mi auto, y me dirigí a donde alguien que no detestara pudiera explicarme como es que termine en el hospital, una ves en casa de Zangya me conto como después de ganar la competencia de beber caballitos comencé a convulsionar y a vomitar sin control, el enano de Krillin fue quien me quien me llevo ah hospital, supongo que tendré que agradecérselo luego aunque no me agrada, es un niño tonto que aria lo que fuera por hacerse ver hombre, pase el resto de mi día lo pase vagando por hay con Zangya y Fasha, pasadas la 1 a.m regrese a mi casa con un evidente olor a cigarrillo, para mi sorpresa mi padre estaba en casa y despierto_

_-Empaca tus cosas mañana te vas- Me dijo mirándome seriamente_

_-Al fin te hartaste de mi?- Dije burlonamente_

_-No Bulma, te vas a Orange Star Camp- Me dijo entregándome un folleto_

_-Estas loco en 3 meses cumplo 18 años tu ya no puedes mandarme- Le dije desafiante estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y el quería enviarme a un ridículo campamento_

_-El campamento dura 2 meses cariño aun serás menor de edad, además te recuerdo que mientras yo te mantenga me seguirás rindiéndome cuentas a mi- Me sentencio levantándose de su lugar en el sillón y comenzando a subir las escaleras, aclarando con eso que la decisión estaba tomada y no abría nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarla_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Señorita Bulma hemos llegado- La vos del chofer me saco de mis pensamientos, mire por la ventana y vi la enorme entrada del odioso campamento, una ves que me abrieron la puerta baje del auto y eche un vistazo alrededor, no cabía duda que estaba completamente alejada de la civilización eso hizo que un preocupante pensamiento llegara a mi cabeza así que saque mi celular solo para comprobar mi temor

-No hay señal- Me dije a mi misma con fastidio, luego guarde mi teléfono y entre por la gran puerta junto con el chofer que ya traía cargando mis maletas

-Bienvenida! Cual es tu nombre pequeña- Me dijo una empalagosa mujer de pelo morado

-Bulma- Le conteste mirándola de reojo

-Bueno Bulma mi nombre es Lunch y ella es mi hermana Lanch ella te llevara a la que será tu habitación durante estos 2 meses- Me dijo con su tono alegre mientras señalaba a la otra mujer parada al lado del ella, el parecido era increíble si no fuera porque ella lleva el pelo rubio me seria imposible distinguirlas, la mujer rubia que veía mucho mas seria que su hermana, comenzó a caminar sin mencionar palabra así que yo y mi chofer comenzamos a seguirla, caminamos unos 10 minutos hasta que llego a una cabaña con el numero 54 me entrego una llave y se retiro

Al entrar casi me desmallo, en esa habitación no había mas que 2 camas, un pequeño ropero, una mesa con 2 sillas y un baño, era el lugar mas feo que había visto, la cama era dura las sabanas eran frías y la almohada olía raro, el ropero era tan pequeño que no cabrían ni la mitad de las cosas que traje, el baño no tenia mas que un pequeño espejo redondo, un inodoro y una regadera, odio las regaderas tienes que estar parada y da mas frio, nada que ver con la comodidad de una bañera, el chofer dejo mis cosas sobre la cama, me deseo suerte y prometió extrañarme, no me sorprende que su despedida fuera mas emotiva que la que me dio mi padre

Una ves sola en mi horrible habitación totalmente escasa de lujo o comodidad me dedique a guardar la mayoría de las cosas que pude en el ropero, como veo que hay otra cama lo mas seguro es que tenga una compañera de habitación así que deje espacio para ella en el ropero, solo espero que sea agradable, no me gustaría pasar los próximos 2 meses peleando con mi compañera, una ves que termine guarde mis demás pertenencias dentro de una de mis maletas y la deje debajo de la cama, luego me recosté y cerré los ojos para descansar un poco, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrarse hizo que me levantara de golpe

No lo podía creer esto, era el colmo compartiría mi habitación con un chico, adiós a mi privacidad, que clase de campamento es este que permiten este tipo de convencías, y si intenta aprovecharse de mi!

-Que tanto me ves idiota- Su vos femenina me saco de mis pensamientos y es verdad desde que entro no le quite la mirada de encima pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, así como tampoco había notado su fino rostro

-Eh… Yo lo siento, soy Bulma- Le dije para intentar ser amigable

-Da igual- Me contesto dejando sobre su cama una mochila y luego se recostó, no cabía duda su vos era femenina entonces que hacia vestida con es ropa de hombre

-Solo eso trajiste?- Le pregunte señalando su mochila, era imposible que pensara sobrevivir todo este tiempo con solo una mochila

-A caso te importa?- Me contesto malhumorada levantándose y dejando caer la capucha de su sudadera, fue entonces que pude ver su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules

-Oye no tienes porque ser tan grosera!- Yo solo quería ser amigable pero creo que con esta amargada no podre llevarme, ella ni siquiera me contesto simplemente se levanto de su cama y salió de la pequeña cabaña azotando la puerta

-Hmp, loca- Me dije a mi misma y luego salí también para darle un vistazo al lugar

Estaba caminando por los alrededores cuando escuche por una de las bocinas en lo alto de los arboles a una mujer llamando a todos los campistas al escenario del campamento, creo que la vos era la de Lunch, así que camine siguiendo a donde iban la mayoría de los jóvenes, me alarme al ver que algunos eran bastante raros, había un grupo que iba vestido todo de negro con maquillaje como de vampiro y con cadenas colgando de su ropa, también había un grupo al que se les veía cara de matones, es entonces cuando me arrepiento de no haber leído el folleto que me dio mi padre porque estoy segura que este no es un campamento normal

Cuando llegue a donde estaban reunidos todos pude ver a Lanch y a Lunch en el escenario, también estaban un anciano, y un sujeto enano con aspecto afeminado la piel extrañamente blanca y los labios morados

-Bienvenidos jóvenes al Orange Star Camp, el campamento para niños problema- Dijo por un micrófono el enano afeminado

Niños problema, mi padre me ah enviado a un campamento para delincuentes y desubicados, siento que la enorme necesidad de un cigarrillo en mi boca y de gritar a los 4 vientos lo furiosa que estoy pero la vos del estúpido afeminado me saca de mis pensamientos

-Yo soy Freezer el rector del campamento, ellos son Roshi, Lanch y Lunch, ellos serán los encargados de moldear sus desorientadas vidas- Dijo el enano señalando a las gemelas y al anciano

-Lo único desorientado que veo por aquí es la sexualidad de ese tipo- Escuche que dijo una vos ligeramente conocida detrás de mi, el comentario me dio risa así que me gire para ver quien lo había dicho y me sorprendió ver a la chica que seria mi compañera, quien diría que esa gruñona tenia sentido del humor, sin embargo no me sentía cómoda para iniciar una conversación con ella así que preferí voltear mi vista de nuevo al escenario

El tal Freezer continúo dando su aburrido discurso de bienvenida, cuando por fin término nos indico el lugar donde encontraríamos el horario de nuestras actividades para esta semana, según había dicho los horarios estaban divididos en cuatro para los cuatro grupos, los grupos de las cabañas de norte, del sur, del este y del oeste, mi grupo es el de las cabañas del oeste, no se si tenga algo que ver con la ciudad en la que vivas o si es solo coincidencia ya que mi casa esta en la capital del oeste

-Superación personal, deportes, psicología, terapia en grupo, manualidades…- Leí algunas de las actividades de mi horario y me di cuenta que la mayoría parecían las actividades de una institución mental, lo que me recuerda donde estoy y hace que el enojo regrese

Como las actividades comenzaran hasta mañana tengo el resto del día para vagar por los alrededores, reviso mi celular y veo que faltan como unas 2 horas para que anochezca, camino por unos 15 minutos sin un rumbo fijo hasta que veo un letrero que indica donde esta el lago, ese me parece un buen lugar para pasar lo que queda mi día

Cuando llego no puedo evitar sonreír, es hermoso, el agua se ve limpia y cristalina, el pasto es perfecto para tomar una siesta e incluso tiene un muelle donde apuesto que en un par de horas será el lugar perfecto para ver una de las cosas que mas amo en esta vida, la puesta del sol, si tan solo tuviera un cigarrillo de hierva podría decir que es un lugar agradable para estar, sin embargo ese pensamiento me hizo caer en cuenta de la terrible realidad en la que me encuentro

Aquí no hay hierva, ni alcohol , ni cigarrillos, ni nada, claro en mi maleta tengo algunas provisiones pero eso me alcanzara cuando mucho para dos semanas, como sobreviviré dos meses, maldita sea por eso mi padre me mando a este encierro cree que desintoxicándome dejare 'mis gustos' como los llamo yo, pues esta muy equivocado, esos pequeños placeres son los que me mantienen con vida, es lo único que me hace olvidarme en verdad de todo, es lo único que me hace olvidarme de ella y el no tiene derecho a decidir sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer

La siguiente hora y media la dedico a hacer cálculos mentales para administrar las 5 cajetillas de cigarros y las 3 botellas del alcohol que hay en mi maleta, seguro que con moderación are que me duren al menos un mes, tiempo suficiente para descubrir como demonios me puedo largar de este encierro, luego por fin llega la puesta del sol, es simplemente hermoso ver el naranja del sol relejado en el lago, no puedo evitar ponerme sentimental mientras los buenos recuerdos llegan a mi mente, luego como siempre me invade la ira por saber que son solo eso, solo recuerdos, una ves que la puesta del sol ah dado paso a la oscuridad me levanto y camino a mi cabaña guiada por la escasa luz del campamento, tardo casi una hora en dar con mi habitación, entro solo para ponerme algo mas abrigado, unos shorts y una blusa sin mangas no ayudan para nada con el frio clima de las noches del bosque así que los cambio por un pantalón de mezclilla que aunque tiene las rodillas rotas me abriga mas y una chamarra, luego salgo a la cafetería, en verdad espero que la cena sea buena

Cuando llego veo que los demás no han perdido el tiempo, la mayorías de los campistas están sentados en grupos platicando amenamente, me siento una completa tonta cuando tomo mi cena y me siento sola en una mesa apartada de todos, por lo menos la comida es aceptable y el postre es aun mejor, nada mejor para este clima tan frio como una taza de chocolate caliente y pastelillos

Pastelillos, maldita sea ni siquiera en este encierro logro olvidarme de mis problemas, de pronto el postre ya no me resulta algo apetecible, me tomo el chocolate caliente de un solo trago ignorando el ardor de mi lengua y me levanto para retirarme, camino al lado de varias mesas para llegar a la salida y siento esa extraña sensación de cuando alguien te esta observando, me doy vuelta y miro a mi alrededor pero no logro ubicar a nadie así que lo dejo pasar y me voy a mi habitación, cuando llego cambio mi pantalón por un pants y me voy a la cama, a los pocos minutos escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y supongo que mi compañera regreso

A cierto punto de la noche el frio se hace tan insoportable que me despierta, reviso mi celular y veo que son las 2.30 a.m, medito la posibilidad de levantarme por otra cobija pero tengo tanto sueño que dudo que el frio sea un impedimento para volver a dormirme en pocos minutos, me acurruco con la sabana que ya tengo y luego escucho lo que tal ves si sea un impedimento para volver a dormir pronto

No logro ver nada pero escucho a mi compañera golpeando el colchón de su cama y un leve quejido, creo que esta llorando, la cama es incomoda pero no creo que esa sea la razón de su llanto, creo que es bueno tener aunque sea una amiga en este lugar así que me levanto y enciendo la luz

-Que te ocurre- Le pregunto a mi compañera, ella voltea y me fulmina con la mirada sus ojos están rojos e hinchados definitivamente estaba llorando

-No es tu problema!- Me dice levantándose de su cama y veo que esta en ropa interior

-Estas loca? Que no tienes frio?- No la juzgo, a veces es cómodo dormir en ropa interior pero no con este frio

-No!- Me contesta con su mismo mal modo pero su piel de gallina me dice lo contrario así que me levanto camino al ropero, saco otro pants y una chamarra y se las doy en la mano, ella duda un momento pero luego las toma

-Gracias- Me dice casi en un susurro

-Por nada, y dime como te llamas- Le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras regreso a mi cama

-18- Me contesta mientras se viste con mi ropa

-Te llamas 18?- Eh oído nombres extraños pero a nadie que se llame con un numero, ella suspira como cansada y luego me contesta

-Me llamo Ann pero nadie me dice así- Así que 18 es su apodo bien quien soy yo para juzgarla aunque creo que es algo raro

-Bueno 18 y ahora si me dirás porque llorabas- Tal ves no es buena idea insistir puede pensar que soy una metiche pero bueno si de algo peco es de curiosa

-Por nada mejor vamos a dormir mañana será un día largo- Me contesto mientras se acostaba y me daba la espalda, preferí no molestarla mas y también me acomode para dormir

El fuerte sonido de unas trompetas me saco de mi quinto sueño y el susto fue tal que salte fuera de la cama

-Que demonios les pasa- Dije mientras me levantaba y me sobaba el trasero, al parecer a 18 le molesto esa tonta alarma tanto como a mi porque traía una cara de querer asesinar a alguien

Una vez pasada la impresión de las trompetas nos turnamos para darnos una ducha, ella gano el piedra papel o tijera así que entro primero, cuando fue mi turno me alegre de que no se hubiera acabado el agua caliente, aun así siguen sin gustarme las regaderas así que me bañe rápido y cuando salí note que 18 estaba esperándome y que traía puesta la misma ropa de ayer, preferí no hacer ningún comentario pues creo que apenas estamos formando algún tipo de amistad y no quiero arruinarlo con algo que la pueda molestar, como recuerdo que hoy teníamos deportes como primera actividad tome mi ropa interior, unos shorts deportivos, una blusa de licra y regrese al baño a vestirme

-Lista vámonos- Le dije a 18 cuando salí del baño, ella rodo los ojos y camino a la puerta, por suerte parece que tiene buenos reflejos porque si no la puerta le hubiera quebrado la nariz cuando Lanch la abrió de golpe

-Sucede algo- Le pregunte a la instructora

-No, pueden irse a desayunar solo vengo a hacer la inspección de la cabaña- Dijo con su vos seria

18 y yo asentimos y caminamos a la cafetería, a medio camino mi cerebro proceso las palabras de Lanch "Inspección de la cabaña"

-Maldición mis provisiones!- Grite horrorizada mientras corría de nuevo a la cabaña

**Aquí termina el primer capitulo, déjenme decirles que es la primera ves que escribo un capitulo tan rápido se que a lo mejor no es un capitulo súper extenso pero para que todo eso me fluyera en 2 horas pues me siento orgullosa :) jaja bueno pues espero no decepcionar a nadie con este primer capitulo y claro espero sus reviews, por cierto los nombres que utilizare para 17 y 18 no son producto de mi imaginación, eh visto esos nombres en varios Fics y me pareció una buena idea espero no molestar a nadie, acepto criticas, sugerencias y comentarios**


	2. Capitulo 2 Motivos

**N/A: Aquí el segundo capitulo :) me alegra saber que el Fic esta gustando muchas gracias por los primeros reviews! Acá abajo al final del capi los contesto ;)**

Capitulo 2: Motivos

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la cabaña sentía que me constaba un poco respirar, tarde un poco en reponerme y abrir la puerta de mi cabaña

-No deberías estar ya en tus actividades Bulma?- Me pregunto Lanch con el seño fruncido aunque en realidad eso no me decía nada sobre si había ya encontrado algo pues siempre llevaba así el ceño

-Eh.. Si claro, es solo que aun es muy pronto y el clima esta fresco, quería cambiar mis shorts por algo mas abrigado podrías salir un momento mientras me cambio- Le dije sin demostrar mi nerviosismo, estoy segura que mientras sale encontrare un lugar mas seguro para ocultar mis suministros

-Bien pero apresúrate- Me dijo Lanch mientras salía de la cabaña, y suspire aliviada pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi maleta escuche de nuevo su vos

-Por cierto si buscas alguna de tus porquerías las tire antes de que llegaras- Me grito Lanch desde fuera de la cabaña, en ese momento creo que palidecí, esto no podía ser verdad, corrí hasta el cuarto del baño y me deje caer de rodillas sobre el piso de madera, mis botellas estaban vacías al lado del excusado y mis cigarrillos aplastados en el bote de la basura, no lo pensé de dos veces y comencé a hurgar en busca de algo rescatable total apenas habíamos llegado ayer y en el bote no había mas que los restos de mis cigarrillos, pero nada sobrevivió esa rubia se encargo de pisotearlos hasta dejarlos hechos trizas, olfatee el adictivo olor del tabaco en mis dedos lo cual solo me ayudo a incrementar mi desesperación, pero lo recordé, mi ultima opción, me levante echa un rallo y saque los pantalones que traía puestos ayer de debajo de mi cama, suspire de alivio cuando saque de la bolsa completamente intacta la cajetilla que llevaba conmigo el día de ayer, 13 cigarrillos es lo único que tengo para sobrevivir 2 meses en verdad tendré que hacer que rindan, recordé que Lanch me estaba esperando afuera así que me cambie por algo mas abrigado como le había dicho y guarde mis valiosos cigarrillos en la bolsa de mi pants, cuando salí de la cabaña ella estaba recargada en un árbol que estaba justo enfrente de mi ventaba, no lo había notado, abra visto algo?, preferí hacerme la desentendía y camine a paso velos, cuando me aleje suficiente de la cabaña sin que ella me detuviera suspire aliviada y comencé a caminar mas despacio, no tenia ninguna prisa en llegar a las actividades, cuando llegue al área de deportes pude ver a mis compañeros de equipo corriendo alrededor de una pista profesional mientras un anciano cómodamente sentado en su silla les gritaba que se apresuraran, me acerque lo suficiente para que me viera y de inmediato me ordeno unirme al grupo, localice a 18 que iba corriendo entre los primeros del grupo y me uní con ella

En menos de 10 minutos lo único que veía de ella era su coleta rubia moverse de un lado al otro, ya me encontraba al final del grupo con la respiración agitada, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me desmallaría

-Bien muchachos eso es suficiente paren- Grito el anciano desde su silla, gracias a Kami, en verdad no podría correr un metro mas

-Tu preciosa cual es tu nombre?- Dijo el anciano mirándome fijamente así que supuse que se refería a mi

-Bul.. Bulma- Le conteste mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Bueno Bulma cuando llegaste tus compañeros ya habían dado 3 vueltas a la pista y no seria justo que tu solo dieras una no crees?- Si entendí bien el anciano quiere que corra otras 3 vueltas yo sola, sin mas remedio asentí y comencé a correr de nuevo

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cansada, cuando termine de correr las piernas me temblaban, el pecho me ardía y el aire simplemente no llegaba a mis pulmones

-Ves que no fue tan difícil? Ahora ve con tus compañeros- Me dijo risueño el anciano, señalando a los demás que se encontraban tirados en el suelo asiendo abdominales, utilice todo mi auto control para no hacerle una seña obscena y camine a donde estaban los demás y me eche en el pasto junto a 18

-Tienes una condición asquerosa- Me dijo mientras hacia sus ejercicios con toda naturalidad ni siquiera parecía estar sudando

-Lo se pero el deporte no es lo mío- Le conteste mientras me limitaba a descansar en el pasto

-A no? Y que es lo tuyo?- Me pregunto seria, buena pregunta que es lo mío? Creo que ni yo lo se

-Mm no lo se las fiestas tal ves- Le conteste no muy segura, ella paro de inmediato y me miro con sus ojos azules hechos dagas

-Bulma porque estas aquí?- Me dijo sin apartar su desafiante mirada, yo me quede callada en verdad no sabia que decirle, 'pues estoy aquí por que soy una maldita adicta que casi cae en un coma etílico?', no lo creo, si bien mis acciones no me avergüenzan tampoco las considero dignas de andarlas pregonando a todo mundo, no soy tonta, se como son juzgadas esa clase de personas pero yo no soy así, soy adicta no zorra, se bien donde y cuando son los momentos y los lugares apropiados para narcotizarme lo suficiente para perder el control de mis acciones sin perder la virginidad, sin embargo no todo mundo lo sabe y no quiero ser mal juzgada

-Problemas con mi padre- Conteste al fin, y en realidad no era una mentira

-Solo eso? Estas aquí por una pelea con tu padre?- Me pregunto desconcertada

-Bueno es mas que una pelea, hace años que no logramos entendernos- Afortunadamente aun puedo llevar el hilo de la conversación sin mentir, hace 3 años que mi papa y yo no congeniamos

-Y tu madre?- Genial tenia que preguntar eso, desde que la conocí eh tratado de no incomodarla y ella lo hace sin pensarlo, pero trato de calmarme porque bueno apenas nos conocemos ella no tiene manera de saber lo mal colocada que estuvo su pregunta

-Murió- Le conteste tratando de que no se me quebrara la vos

-Yo estoy aquí por problemas de ira- Me contesto mientras regresaba a sus ejercicios, creo que noto mi incomodidad

-Así? Y tus padres te mandaron aquí?- Que pregunta tan mas tonta, es algo obvio ahora debe pensar que soy una retrasada

-No- Contesto sin mirarme

-Quieres decir que estas aquí por voluntad propia?- Después de todo mi pregunta no tuvo una respuesta tan obvia

-Quiero decir que estoy aquí porque golpe a la directora del orfanato- Me dijo mientras se levanta del pasto, yo la imite y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra siguiente actividad, así que 18 es huérfana debe ser algo muy feo, aunque si me pongo a pensar creo que yo también lo soy en cierto modo

-Y por que la golpeaste?- Le pregunte mientras caminábamos, no era que quisiera regresarle las preguntas incomodas, solo era curiosidad

-Porque se metió en mi pelea un idiota- UN? 18 estaba peleando con un hombre y también golpeo a quien le da hogar, creo que empiezo a asustarme

-Tranquila solo soy agresiva con quien se lo merece, el idiota no dejaba de acosarme y la directora es una verdadera perra- Me dijo con una sonrisa, creo que noto mi miedo

-Bien pues creo que será bueno seguir contigo serás como mi guarda espaldas- Dije sonriente y ella arrugo el ceño creo que mi broma no le gusto, me disculpe y seguimos caminando, la siguiente actividad fueron dos horas Lunch hablando sobre lo valiosa que era la vida, luego salimos a almorzar

-Ey 18 que tal todo- Escuche que le dijo una vos masculina a 18 cuando íbamos entrando a la cafetería, volteé a ver quien era y pude ver a dos chicos acercándose a nosotros uno era idéntico a 18 pero con rasgos mas varoniles y el pelo negro era atractivo pero, era mil veces mas atractivo el otro chico se le veía mucho mas varonil con ese pelo rebelde en punta y sus músculos tan bien formados, además de que su rostro se me hacia ligeramente familiar

-Hola 17- Saludo alegremente la rubia a mi lado, era la primera ves que la escuchaba hablando en un tono con el que no pareciera molesta, ella y el que supongo era su hermano se alejaron un poco dejándome sola con el atractivo chico

-Hola, eres de otro grupo verdad? No te había visto- Le dije sonriendo para intentar ser amigable pero el muy grosero me contesto un simple 'Hmp' y se alejo también dejándome sola en la entrada de la cafetería, en seguida regreso 18 y vi como su hermano se alejaba con aquel grosero

-Que le pasa a ese tipo!- Grite molesta

-No lo se, pero no te recomiendo meterte con el Bulma, 17 me dijo que esta aquí porque golpeo salvajemente a su padre así que si fue capaz de hacer eso dudo que tenga piedad con las mujeres- Me dijo 18 mientras entrabamos a la cafetería y escogíamos nuestra comida, golpear a su padre, ese tipo si que tiene problemas ni siquiera yo con la clase de padre que tengo me atrevería a ponerle una mano encima, creo que seguiré el consejo de 18

-Y tu hermano porque esta aquí?- Le pregunte curiosa a mi amiga, si creo que ya puedo llamarla mi amiga

-17 tiene problemas para relacionarse con la gente- Dijo 18 encogiéndose de hombros, el resto del día nos la pasamos de una cabaña a otra escuchando las razones por las cuales debemos apreciar la vida, luchar por ser mejores y ese tipo de cosas aunque en realidad no presto mucha atención mi mente simplemente esta centrada en el reloj que al marcar las 7:00 p.m en punto da fin a las actividades del día y salgo a toda prisa de la cabaña donde estaba directo al lago, cuando llego no puedo evitar sentirme relajada es como si el lugar tuviera un efecto tranquilizador

Camino por la orilla del lago hasta llegar a un punto que considero perfecto, alejado del ruido del campamento y donde estoy segura no me podrán ver, saco uno de mis valiosos cigarrillos y lo enciendo con el encendedor que Lanch no me quito, supongo que creyó que no tendría mas cigarrillos y el encendedor podría serme útil alguna ves, una ves que el tabaco inunda mis pulmones y suave humo es expulsado por mis labios siento como el alma me regresa al cuerpo, me paso la siguiente media contemplando el lago hundida en mis pensamientos y por alguna razón llega a mi mente el chico grosero con el que me tope en la mañana, en verdad tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, intento recordar pero nada llega a mi mente tal ves lo vi alguna ves en alguna fiesta si eso deber ser.

A pesar de que hice lo posible porque el cigarrillo me durara mas tiempo ya no queda más que la colilla, la idea de encender otro es tentadora pero necesito recordarme que me tienen que durar 2 meses así que guardo los 12 restantes y me acerco mas a la horilla del lago para lavar mis manos y eliminar el olor a tabaco, luego regreso al campamento, llego a mi cabaña entro directo al baño en busca de mi enjuague bucal, no veo a 18 seguro que ya esta cenando

-En donde estabas?- Me pregunto 18 una ves que la encontré comiendo sola en la cafetería

-Por ahí- Le conteste sin mucho interés, ella no insistió y ambas cenamos en silencio, cuando acabo mi cena me quedo observando fijamente el postre que esta sobre mi bandeja, chocolate caliente y pastelillos de fresa, decido no darle vueltas al asunto y me echo un bocado del dulce postre a la boca, tengo que tomarle al chocolate caliente para poder pasar el pan por mi garganta no sin antes emitir una sonora arcada

-Y a ti que te pasa- Pregunto 18 al ver mi cara de asco

-Esto sabe horrible- Me quejo señalando los 3 pastelillos

-Yo creo que están buenos- Me contesta 18 tomando uno de los míos y metiéndoselo a la boca

-Es porque no as probado la perfección- Digo mas para mi misma que para los demás y se que 18 no me ah escuchado porque sigue comiéndose el tercero de mis pastelillos, da igual no me los pensaba comer

-Hola preciosas- Escuche que dijo alguien detrás de nosotras, ambas volteamos y vimos 5 hombres que nos observaban con caras maliciosas, creo que son el grupo que vi el día que llegue, los que tenían cara de matones

-A volar idiotas- Contesto 18 de mal humor dándoles de nuevo la espalda, yo también me voltee pero seguía sintiendo sus miradas en nosotras, sabia que seguían hay detrás sin hablar solo observándonos eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta que escuche sus pasos alejarse y la sensación de ser observada se fue

-Es una suerte que esos tipos no estén en nuestro grupo no soportaría verles la cara todos los días- Le dije a 18 una ves que se fueron los extraños

-Pues no cantes victoria Bulma algunas de las actividades están programadas para los cuatro grupos- Eso no lo sabia supongo que no eh puesto mucha atención a los horarios ni a las instrucciones

-Por cierto sabes como escogieron a los integrantes de los grupos?- A un tenia la duda sobre la coincidencia de mi grupo con la de mi ciudad

-Según tu ciudad te corresponde el grupo que acaso no leíste nada al respecto antes de ser manda aquí- Me dijo 18 mientras salíamos de la cafetería, Ja sabia que no era simple coincidencia, luego nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña

-Bueno me dieron un folleto pero lo deseche, entonces eres de la capital del oeste cierto? Me sorprende que nunca nos hallamos visto antes- Entre la escuela, las fiestas, los conocidos de mis conocidos y alguno que otro de la empresa conozco a muchísima gente de la ciudad pero de ella nunca había escuchado pero bueno no se puede conocer a toda la ciudad

-Vamos Bulma ambos sabemos que eres una niña rica casi lo tienes tatuado en la frente es obvio que no frecuentemos los mismos lugares- Dijo 18 mientras se metía a la cama de nuevo en ropa interior, yo no supe si ofenderme o no con su comentario pero decidí dejarlo pasar, me acerca al armario y le entregue el mismo pants y chamarra de la otra noche y le insistí en que los conservara ella se negó rotundamente pero luego de media hora de discutir los acepto con la condición de que cerrara la boca

-Pero entonces porque tu y tu hermano están en grupos separados? No viven juntos?- Supongo el trato era que dejara de discutir no que dejara de preguntar

-Si ambos aun vivimos en ese podrido orfanato pero como te dije Aidan tiene problemas para relacionarse, creen que la razón es que nunca nos hemos separado y no ah sabido hacer una vida independiente por eso pidieron que no estuviéramos juntos- Aidan, con que así se llama su hermano

-Y tu porque no tienes problemas de ese tipo?- Pregunte al tiempo que entraba en mi cama

-17 tampoco los tiene, no realmente, es cierto que nunca ah sabido hacerse de amigos pero la estúpida gente del orfanato lo cree un completo desubicado social porque se niega a entablar una conversación civilizada con algún trabajador de las instalaciones- El hermano de 18 me parece algo intrigante, y en realidad también ella me lo parece

-18 en verdad es tan malo el lugar en donde vives?- Me atreví a preguntar arriesgándome a que me contestara con un insulto

-No tienes idea Bulma- Fue lo que me contesto para luego acomodarse a dormir, yo también me acomodo pero en realidad aun no es tan noche y no tengo mucho sueño, me la paso un buen rato mirando el techo asiendo un repaso mental de mi día, entonces recuerdo que yo tenia razón las cabañas están agrupadas según tu ciudad, entonces porque creo conocer al tipo grosero que vi en la cafetería, su grupo es el de las cabañas del sur ósea que vive del otro lado del país es imposible que lo allá visto en una fiesta nunca eh ido a una en la capital del sur, las únicas veces que eh visitado ese lugar fue cuando… Da igual dudo haberlo visto en mis visitas a su ciudad y dudo conocerlo

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida pero debió haber sido muy tarde porque las odiosas trompetas parecen mas molestas esta ves, tengo demasiado sueño, pero 18 me obliga a levantarme y me recuerda que será un día pesado hoy tenemos 2 clases de deportes, una individual en la mañana y otra por la tarde con el resto de los grupos, hoy ase mas frio que ayer así que me abrigo bien, cuando llegamos al área de deportes Roshi ah colocado por todo el pasto varias colchonetas, esta ves nos enseñara algo de defensa personal, creo que eso no me vendría mal

Lo que si me vino bastante mal fue escoger a 18 como compañera de entrenamiento, si no la hubiera visto ya en ropa interior aun creería que me asignaron con un chico en la cabaña, 18 tiene mucha fuerza en verdad me ah dejado molida y lo peor es que dijo hacerlo sin intención y si la tuviera? Seguro me mata, tomare nota mental de esta experiencia y nunca más are enojar a 18, cuando termina la tortuosa clase de deportes, nos dirigimos a la cafetería, de nuevo veo a 17 con el tipo que golpeo a su padre, en realidad los observo durante casi todo el almuerzo, eso si, sin desatender mi conversación con 18, me parece bastante extraño casi cómico como ambos comen en completo silencio sin dirigirse la palabra ni siquiera una mirada, es como si ambos ignoraran por completo que están sentados en la misma mesa, cuando terminamos nuestro almuerzo seguimos con la rutina, nuevamente platica tras platica sobre lo mismo en realidad no le encuentro ningún caso al dinero que gastó mi padre en esto, mi mente esta mas concentrada en imaginarme bebiendo un buen trago de Vodka que en lo que están hablando, creo que lo único que quería era deshacerse de mi un tiempo, solo espero que no le agarre gusto a esa idea o podría terminar echándome de casa, la idea de vivir sola no me desagrada pero aun no estoy lista ni tengo los recursos para hacerlo, esta ves las odiosas platicas terminan a las 5 lo que significa que las siguientes 2 horas serán de deportes

Nuevamente llegamos al área de deportes donde ya se están reuniendo todos los campistas, es una suerte que sea un lugar grande porque el numero de desadaptados juntos es bastante alto, esta ves la clase la dirigirá Roshi con ayuda de Lanch

Ayer creía que nunca en vida me había sentido tan cansada, bueno entre el anciano y la rubia han echo que supere todas mis expectativas respecto al cansancio, en verdad no entiendo como el ejercicio excesivo me podría hacer recapacitar sobre mis problemas, como puedo arrastro los pies hasta el mismo lugar de ayer en la orilla del lago, me recuesto en el suave pasto y creo que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para fumar así que me limito a observar el bello lago

Creo que ah pasado una media hora cuando escucho pisadas, aunque no les tomo mucha importancia

-Que haces aquí tan sola preciosa- Esa vos, maldita sea porque a mi

-Que quieren- Dije molesta levantándome para ver a los 5 matones de ayer en la cafetería

-Oh vamos preciosa no pongas esa cara, solo queremos divertirnos un rato- Me dijo el que parecía ser el líder de ellos

-Así? Bueno chicos no los interrumpo diviértanse- Preferí hacerme la desentendida y comenzar a caminar hacia el campamento pero uno de ellos, un alto peli rojo me tomo de la mano

-Lo siento preciosa pero no puedes irte, tu eres parte de nuestra diversión- Me dijo el idiota, creo que tiene la vos mas estúpida que eh escuchado

-Te recomiendo que la sueltes Recoome- Y el de donde salió? A ese chico no lo había visto pero me alegra que este aqui

-Tu no te metas Kakarotto!- Le contesto el idiota pelirrojo

-Mejor vámonos Recoome este estúpido ya arruino la diversión- Le dijo el líder de la bolita al idiota que aun no me soltaba el brazo

-Tienes suerte preciosa pero pronto nos volveremos a ver- Me dijo el tal Recoome guiñándome un ojo y me soltó, luego se alejo con toda su odiosa pandilla

-Estas bien?- Me pregunto sonriente el sujeto que me acaba de salvar

-Si muchas gracias- Le conteste alegre, en verdad le debía un favor a ese chico, ambos continuamos hablando un buen rato en la orilla del lago, me dijo que se llamaba Kakarotto pero que sus amigos le decían Goku, también me dijo que su papa lo había mandado aquí porque tenia malas notas en la escuela, yo de nuevo preferí guardarme mis motivos y solo le hable de mis problemas con mi padre, luego regresamos al campamento y cada quien se fue a su cabaña, hay me encontré a 18 que acababa de ducharse, le conté lo que había pasado, luego nos fuimos a cenar, y me sorprendió bastante ver a Goku sentado en la misma mesa que el hermano de 18 y el tipo agresivo, no me explico que hace alguien tan alegre con esos dos amargados

-Hey Bulma hola! Por que no vienen a sentarse aquí!- Me grito Goku con la boca medio llena de comida, me pareció algo gracioso, supongo que a 18 no le pareció mala idea después de todo uno de ellos era su hermano, así que nos acercamos con nuestra comida a la mesa de los chicos

-Hola Goku, hola 17- Salude cuando me senté, note que no había saludo al otro chico

-Hola, creo que no se tu nombre- Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, y que hizo? Me ignoro por completo, se que me escucho porque dirigió su mirada a mi y luego volvió a concentrarse en su cena

-Jaja el gruñón se llama Vegeta- Me contesto Goku alegre

-Hmp pues no me interesa- Conteste ofendida, mientras cenábamos Goku y yo éramos los únicos que hablábamos, de ves en cuando 18 también aportaba uno que otro comentario a la conversación pero aquel par de amargados no soltaron palabra en toda la noche, cuando habíamos terminado la cena note que nadie llevaba postre, yo no lo busque porque no me pensaba comer esos pasteles pero nadie mas aprecia haber tomado alguno, cuando nos levantamos para irnos a las cabañas entro muy emocionada Lunch con unas enormes bolsas de bombones en las manos llamándonos a todos afuera, cuando salimos había una gran fogata y varios troncos alrededor de ella, los chicos de inmediato fueron a arrasar con los malvaviscos así que 18 y yo nos quedamos solas de nuevo, nos sentamos en unos de los troncos y nos limitamos a calentarnos con el fuego, avanzada la noche los campistas comenzaron a narrar historias de terror, yo estaba que me moría del miedo cuando sentí que alguien me vigilaba, comencé a mirar a los lados y fue cuando me cruce con los ojos de Vegeta clavados en mi

**Fin del segundo capitulo :) espero que les halla gustado, en este capitulo quise centrarme en hacer saber los motivos por los cuales los personajes acabaron en el Orange Start Cam**

**Inochan-Uchiha: **Me alegra que te parezca bueno :) y pues bueno sigue leyendo y sabrás lo que hace esta Bulma problemática jeje

**TaBet:** Sip en la historia Bulma y 18 serán buenas amigas, y que bueno que te parezca interesante espero sigas leyendo :D

**Fortaleza Saiyajin: **Gracias :) espero sigas pensando así del resto de la historia jeje la verdad me alegra que dijeras que era algo raro porque eso es lo que quiero xD que sea un Fic raro, con misterio y fuera de lo común

**BulBlak: **Lista la actualización ;) hubiera actualizado antes pero el trabajo es lo primero afortunadamente pronto tendré vacaciones :D

**Dayanna-son: **Me agrada que calificaras al Fic con 'Increíble' jeje creo que es uno de los calificativos que mas me gusta, porque lo entiendo como algo fuera de normal, que es lo que espero lograr con el Fic ;)

**Issas: **Gracias mujer :D enserio grasias por apoyarme en todas las historias que eh escrito :,)

**Magaanahi: **Me alegra que cumplieras tu promesa :D jaja para mi también lo raro es bueno, jaja la verdad puse a 18 porque no encontré como ubicar a Milk dentro del campamento, además en mis otras historias ya eh puesto a Milk como la mejor amiga de Bulma, y esta ves quize hacerlo diferente jeje y gracias por el deseo de inspiración :D

**En verdad muchas gracias a quienes fueron los primeros en comentar mi Fic :d en verdad me motivan a continuar la historia, un gran abrazo para ustedes y para todos mis lectores**

**Saluddos! & noss leemos paara el proxiimmo Capiitulo ;D**


	3. Capitulo 3 La busqueda del tesoro

**Listo el capitulo 3 espero les guste :) en verdad ahora no tengo mucho que decir jeje los dejo disfrutar el capitulo y abajo contesto los Reviews**

Capitulo 3: La búsqueda del tesoro

Unos simples segundos que cruzamos nuestras miradas basto para dejarme ruborizada y con el corazón acelerado, lo cual es algo tonto a mi no me intimidan los hombres, yo los intimido a ellos, pero no importa, juraría que también había un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando lo descubrí viéndome

-Vaya chicos esas historias estuvieron fantásticas! Ahora tengo un anuncio muy importante para ustedes- La alegre vos de Lunch me saco de mis pensamientos

-Eso solo puede significar otra ridícula actividad- Dijo 18 molesta

-En tres días habrá una divertida búsqueda de tesoro! El equipo ganador tendrá un privilegio sorpresa- Privilegio sorpresa dijo, eso suena bien intentare ganar esa cosa

-Para que sea algo mas divertido los dejaremos formar sus propios equipos sin importar el grupo de su cabaña, pero eso si chicos no mas de 5 integrantes por grupo, ahora retírense a sus cabañas ya es muy noche- Dijo la sonriente gemela, 18 y yo nos levantamos y caminamos a nuestras cabañas

-Que tontería- Se quejo 18 en el camino

-Oh vamos no seas amargada es mejor que las estúpidas platicas además recuerda el privilegio sorpresa no te interesa?- Dije emocionada, 18 solo rodo los ojos y seguimos caminando en silencio, cuando llegamos nos dirigimos de inmediato a nuestras camas en verdad ya era muy tarde, antes de quedarme dormida llego a mi mente la penetrante mirada de Vegeta, ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuve antes de quedar dormida

-Odio esas malditas trompetas, que no tienen una forma mas sutil de despertar a los campistas- Dijo 18 cuando se despertó, yo llevo despierta casi dos horas, tuve una fea pesadilla y preferí no volver a dormir, e ves de eso me la pase fumando con la cabeza asomada por la ventana cerca de mi cama, esta ves fume dos cigarrillos en realidad eso no es nada, en casa luego de una pesadilla suelo fumar alrededor de 6 cigarrillos antes de tranquilizarme pero esta ves tengo los recursos bastante limitados

-Son un asco- Le conteste malhumorada, luego ambas nos duchamos, nos vestimos y salimos de la cabaña gracias a Kami sama hoy no tenemos deportes pero eso significa mas platicas estúpidas en realidad no se que me molesta mas

Luego de pasar dos horas escuchando a un hombre hablar sobre sus experiencias personales y como supero sus problemas, 18 y yo salimos a almorzar

-Ey chicas por aquí!- Grito Goku desde una de las mesas de la cafetería, nuevamente estaba con 17 y Vegeta, eso me puso un poco nerviosa pero decidí no darle importancia, ambas tomamos nuestro almuerzo y caminamos hacia los chicos

-Oye Bulma porque nosotros cinco no formamos nuestro propio equipo para la búsqueda del tesoro-

-Eso es genial Goku!- Le dije emocionada, en realidad no lo había pensado pero no conozco a nadie mas en el campamento y seria una desventaja ser solo 18 y yo

-Eso no es mas que una estupidez Kakarotto yo no participare en eso- Dijo Vegeta con el seño fruncido

-A mi tampoco me interesa- Dijo 17 con su actitud fría

-Oh vamos par de amargados será divertido- En seguida Vegeta me lanzo una mirada asesina muy diferente a la que vi anoche

-17 si no participas en los eventos los del orfanato terminaran mandándote a un psiquiatra- Dijo 18 enfada, eso basto para convencer a su hermano ahora solo falta Vegeta

-Príncipe! Tu yo formaremos un equipo verdad!- Grito una loca que llego corriendo a nuestra mesa y se lanzo a abrazar a Vegeta

-Largo de aquí Cerolla- Vegeta se veía realmente irritado mientras se despegaba a la empalagosa loca

-Lo siento pero Vegeta ya esta con nosotros- Dijo Goku supongo que tratando de ayudar a su ¿amigo?, si supongo que si están juntos son amigos

-Pues entonces yo también estaré en su equipo!- Esa chica comenzaba a irritarme

-Ya somos 5- Dije algo fastidiada, la loca solo hizo un puchero, luego le lanzo un beso a Vegeta y se fue

-Y esa loca quien es?- Pregunte algo divertida

-Una zorra drogadicta- Me contesto Vegeta, que usara ese termino me ofendió se que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero eso solo me confirma que si les digo mis verdaderos problemas seré mal juzgada

-Y porque te llamo príncipe?- Pregunte para cambiar un poco de tema

-Acaso te importa?- Ese tipo es un completo grosero

-Jaja el papa de Vegeta es el rey Vegeta, dueño de KingV's- Fue Goku quien me contesto, y no lo podía creer, KingV´s es una de las mas grandes empresas tecnológicas de la capital del sur, creo que mi papa tiene algunos negocios con su padre

-Kakarotto! Deja de estar de entrometido!- Se quejo Vegeta

-Bueno 'Príncipe' ya estas dentro del equipo- Le dije en tono de burla a Vegeta, el solo gruño pero no respondió que no, creo que sabe que si no esta con nosotros la tal Cerolla no lo dejara en paz

El resto del día la pasamos como siempre escuchando platicas inútiles, lo único que me llamo un poco de atención fue que una de las psicólogas dijo que mañana las actividades comenzarían hasta después del almuerzo y tendríamos una platica especial, esta ves nuestro horario para la comida y la cena no coincidió con el de los chicos, así que no los volvimos a ver

No lo puedo creer, a pesar de que no tendríamos actividades hasta las 10:30 las estúpidas trompetas volvieron a sonar a las 7 a.m, como no teníamos nada que hacer 18 y yo salimos a caminar un rato

Cuando pasamos por el área de las actividades deportivas me sorprendió bastante ver a Vegeta Goku y 17 asiendo lagartijas como si su vida dependiera de eso

-Pero a esos locos que le pasa- Le dije sorprendida a 18

-No todos son unos holgazanes como tu, 17 y yo siempre hacemos ejerció en el orfanato, ven vamos con ellos- Antes de que pudiera negarme 18 ya me había arrastrado hasta donde estaban los chicos, ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que apenas y nos saludaron, Bueno solo Goku lo hizo, 18 se recostó en el pasto y comenzó a hacer abdominales

-No entiendo como conservas buen cuerpo, con esa condición parece que en tu vida nunca habías escuchado siquiera la palabra ejerció- Me dijo 18 al ver que en ves de ejercitarme me recosté en el pasto a observar las nubes pasar

-Bueno antes me gustaban los aerobics pero lo deje hace algunos meses- En realidad antes hacia bastante ejercicio aparte de los aerobics me encantaba nadar en la piscina de mi casa o salir a correr en las mañanas, pero de un tiempo para acá comencé a agotarme con mucha facilidad así que mejor lo deje, aunque 18 tiene razón si no comienzo de nuevo a ejercitarme mi buen cuerpo desaparecerá

18 y los chicos continuaron ejercitándose mientras yo descasaba en el pasto, luego de un rato mi vista rodo hasta Vegeta que aun continuaba asiendo abdominales, llevaba unos shorts cortos y una playera sin mangas del mismo color, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente delineando su fino rostro, en verdad que se veía muy atractivo, creo que lo que tiene de grosero lo tiene de guapo

-Es costumbre tuya quedarte como idiota observando a la gente?- 18 me saco de mis raros pensamientos, mi rostro se torno rojo por la vergüenza,

-Yo no estaba viendo a Vegeta!- Grite avergonzada, maldición grite…Ahora Goku 17 y Vegeta me ven con cara de extrañados

-Ehh… Yo creo que ya se nos hace tarde para el almuerzo vengan chicos- Dijo avergonzada, ahora si quede como una tonta, de in mediato me levante y comencé a caminar a paso velos a la cafetería, se que los demás vienen detrás de mi pero prefiero no esperarlos, cuando llegamos tomamos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos a comer, durante toda esa media hora que tenemos de almuerzo no levanto la vista de mi plato, cuando acabamos los chicos se dirigieron a otra parte, así que supongo que esa actividad también estará divida por grupos, 18 y yo seguimos caminando a la cabaña donde nos darán la platica, cuando llego veo que hay campistas de los grupos de la cabaña de sur, y están acomodados en círculos, 18 y yo tomamos asiento y a los pocos minutos aparecen Lanch y Lunch

-Bien chicos esta vez aremos una terapia en grupo, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que hablar sobre sus problemas, y recuerden no hay nada de que avergonzarse todos estamos aquí por algo- No puedo creer lo que dijo Lunch que ganaremos con eso, humillarnos? Esto es una completa idiotez!

Uno por uno los campistas van hablando, en verdad que hay de todo, depresiones, agresividad, tendencias suicidas, problemas en casa, pero hasta ahora no eh escuchado a nadie hablar sobre problemas de adicción, que raro yo lo creía algo de lo mas común, aunque recuerdo que Vegeta dijo que Cerolla era una drogadicta pero cuando fue su turno de hablar no lo menciono, lo que mas me molesta es que aparte de hablar sobre tu problema están asiendo preguntas personales

Justo cuando faltan 2 chicas para que sea turno de 18 y luego mío, veo que entran por la puerta Vegeta Goku y 17 al parecer recién duchados y con ropa limpia, sin tomarle importancia al chico que interrumpieron con su llegada toman asiento en las sillas que aun quedan disponibles

-Tu nombre es Ann cierto?- Le dijo Lunch a 18, ella era quien estaba dirigiendo la sesión

-18- Corrigió ella

-18? Ese es tu apodo? Es bonito y original, y dime 18 porque estas aquí y de una ves dinos el porque de tu apodo- Pregunto la alegre peli morado, 18 suspiro cansada antes de decidirse a contestar

-Estoy aquí por golpear a la directora del asqueroso orfanato donde vivo y me dicen 18 porque era el numero de habitación que tenia en el otro orfanato donde vivía antes de ser transferida a la mierda donde vivo ahora- 18 hablaba con naturalidad, parecía que no le importaba que los demás se enteraran de todo en su vida

Lunch le hizo un par de preguntas mas a 18, conto la razón por la cual golpeo a la directora y al sujeto que la acosaba, también menciono no tener idea de quienes eran sus padres o de que había pasado con ellos

-Y tu Bulma porque estas aquí- Me pregunto Lunch cuando termino de interrogar a 18

-Problemas con mi padre- Conteste cortante, tenia que seguir manteniendo mi mentira, pero por la cara que puso Lanch desde donde estaba sentada note su molestia, seguro que ellas saben porque estoy aquí

-Y porque son los problemas con tu padre- Odio este interrogatorio

-Pues simplemente no nos entendemos- No tenia la intención de revelar demasiada información

-Y tu madre que piensa de esto- Ahora en verdad ODIO este interrogatorio

-Ella murió hace 3 años- Como odio hablar sobre eso

-Oh lo siento querida, podrías compartirnos de que murió- Que eso no es personal?, en verdad comienzo a enfadarme

-Linfoma de Hodgkin- Enserio que si me preguntan y que es eso? Me largo de aquí, pero no, creo que han notado mi incomodidad así que cambian de tema, me preguntan cosas como cuando empezaron los problemas con mi padre o que creo que puedo hacer yo para mejorarlo, luego por fin me dejan en paz y pasan con la siguiente chica, en realidad ya no pongo intención a lo que dicen hasta que escucho un nombre familiar

-Bueno Vegeta tu que tienes para decir- Seré sincera me intriga lo que Vegeta pueda decir pero nada, Vegeta simplemente esta sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, estará dormido? Lunch insiste un par de veces mas pero simplemente no hacen hablar a Vegeta, así que pasan con Goku, el habla entre risas de sus problemas en la escuela, y las peleas con su hermano, luego es el turno de 17 y el expresa abiertamente su odio por el orfanato, me pregunto si en verdad será un lugar tan horrible, cuando termina la estúpida platica especial también dan final a las actividades del día de hoy, aun es temprano pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada, así que me desaparezco del campamento y me la paso el resto del día acostada en el pasto a la orilla del lago

Al anochecer no tengo nada de hambre así que en lugar de dirigirme a la cafetería guio mis pasos hasta mi cabaña, me pongo mi piyama y me meto a la cama, creo que paso casi una hora cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y algo que cae sobre mi cama me despierta

-En donde rayos andabas no fuiste a comer ni a cenar- En verdad estoy sorprendida 18 ah sacado comida de la cafetería y me la ha traído hasta la cama, me agrada el gesto, creo que ella en verdad es una gran amiga, me alegra que también sea de la capital del oeste así podremos seguir viéndonos cuando acabe este infierno

-Gracias, estaba en el lago- Conteste mientras comenzaba a comer lo que me trajo

-Bulma, lo de tu madre es triste, pero aun tienes a tu padre deberías aprovecharlo, yo lo aria- Me dijo 18 mientras se metía a la cama, y me daba la espalda, preferí no contestar nada, ella no lo entendería

Creí que la mañana siguiente seria mejor con todo eso de la búsqueda del tesoro pero resulta que no, las actividades serán las mismas y la búsqueda de tesoro comenzara a las 7 p.m, en toda la mañana no vemos a los chicos ni siquiera en el almuerzo ni en la comida, hasta las 7 en punto que es cuando empiezan a llegar todos al punto de reunión donde comenzara el evento es que los vemos, Goku y 17 están en el puesto de las inscripciones, seguramente registrando nuestro equipo y Vegeta esta recargado en un árbol cerca de ellos, sinceramente creí que no vendría

-Listo chicas ya estamos dentro de la competencia- Dijo Goku cuando se acerco a nosotras

-Me muero por saber que privilegio ganaremos- Dije emocionada, en verdad creo que cualquier tipo de lujo que nos ofrezcan me caería muy bien

-Y que te hace pensar que ganaremos-

-Ganaremos! Porque yo soy muy inteligente y las pistas serán pan comido para mi!- Le conteste molesta a Vegeta

-Si fueras tan lista no estarías en este lugar- Me contesto Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona

-Así pues entonces tu tampoco debes ser muy inteligente- Le conteste molesta, quien se cree ese tipo para juzgar mi inteligencia no tiene ni idea, el simplemente me contesto con un 'Hmp'

-Bien muchachos parece que todo esta listo, asi que la competencia empieza AHORA!- Grito la alegre Lunch

-Dame eso!- Le grite a Goku y le arrebate el sobre con la primera lista

-'Yo bebo, pero no de un vaso, yo como con diez mil dedos, en mi encontraras la siguiente pista'- Leí la primera pista y note la cara de confusión en todos, yo comencé a pensar, este era el momento de usar mi privilegiada mente

-ES UN ARBOL!- Grite cuando por fin di con la idea

-Estas loca- Me dijo 18

-Claro que no! Un árbol bebe agua pero no de un baso y los diez mil dedos se refieren a las raíces- Conteste un poco ofendida

-Que estupidez aquí hay como un millón de arboles- Dijo 17 molesto

-Cerca de la cabaña de información hay un gran árbol antiguo es el que mas destaca de aquí podría ser ese- Lo que dijo 18 era verdad así que todos corrimos al enorme árbol, note que éramos el primer equipo que se movía eso es genial, al llegar vimos que el árbol tenia un hueco, metí mi mano y como lo presentía saque el sobre con la siguiente pista, esta ves era una serie de códigos y una clase de diccionario, cuando encontramos el significado de cada letra descubrimos la palabra 'cafetería' así que enseguida corrimos hacia allá, en nuestro recorrido vimos que muchos de los equipos ya se habían movido, cuando entramos a la cafetería vimos en dos mesas diferentes pistas una con un numero 7 y otra con el muero 2 según dijo Goku nuestro equipo era el numero 2 así que tomamos la pista con nuestro numero, de nuevo era una adivinanza

-'Dura es mi columna vertebral y mi cuerpo es pálido pero siempre estoy dispuesto a contar una buena historia'- Leyó 18, todos estuvimos en silencio pensando un rato

-Tal ves un libro?- Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, 17 dijo que aquí había una biblioteca así que fuimos hacia allá a ver si encontrábamos algo, y así fue en la puerta de la biblioteca estaba nuestra siguiente pista, esta ves resulto ser un rompecabezas my grande, tardamos un tiempo en armarlo y cuando terminamos resulto ser algo confuso, era la imagen de una cancha de fut bol junto al lago pero el lago y el área de deportes están en lados opuestos del campamento

-Deberíamos separarnos para ir a ambos lugares a ver que encontramos- Sugirió 17, creo que es una buena idea

-Bien yo iré con 17 y 18 al area de deportes ustedes vayan al lago- Dijo Goku tomando de los brazos a los gemelos, antes de que pudiera hacer saber mi incomodidad Goku grito 'apresúrense' y salió corriendo con 17 y 18

-Te quedaras hay como idiota?- Me dijo Vegeta quien ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección al lago, que fastidio el lago queda muy lejos de aquí y ya esta oscureciendo

-Vegeta porque golpeaste a tu padre?- Ambos estábamos caminando en un incomodo silencio así que pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrió, aunque creo que eso solo volvió mas incomodo el ambiente

-No es asunto tuyo- Me contesto sin voltear a verme

-Tuvo que ser un motivo muy fuerte no? Ni siquiera yo con el asco que tengo de padre me atrevería a golpearlo- Le dije sincera, Vegeta me intriga, quiero saber mas de el

-Tu padre es un asco?- Me pregunto Vegeta, y estoy segura que su tono era de burla, será que piensa que estoy jugando?

-Si, es un mal padre, nunca esta en casa! Ni se preocupa por mi! Lo único que le interesa es su jodido trabajo- Tras mis palabras Vegeta paro en seco y me miro directo a los ojos

-Te has puesto a pensar cuanto cuesta el maldito estilo de vida que estoy seguro que llevas? Has lacuenta de tus gastos en escuela, ropa, alimentación, empleados domésticos y demás idioteces que seguro compras y comprenderás porque tu padre se mata trabajando!- Me dijo Vegeta acercándose mas y mas mientras hablaba hasta quedar casi frente con frente

-Tu no sabes nada! La Corporación Capsula gana a la semana mucho mas de lo que yo gasto en un mes! Mi padre trabaja para evitar estar en casa!- Lo que dijo Vegeta me molesto mucho, quien cree que soy! Nunca eh gastado más de lo que puedo

-Como sea- Me contesto Vegeta alejándose de mi

-El mato a mi madre!- Le grite con lagrimas en los ojos, porque se lo dije, no tengo idea, el detuvo sus pasos de inmediato

-Estas loca- Me aseguro Vegeta

-No lo estoy! El le sugirió a mi madre no hacer ningún tipo de tratamiento! Quien hace eso! Ella se podía salvar! Y ni siquiera dejo que lo intentara!- Ahora lloraba como una niña pequeña, en verdad no se porque le cuento estas cosas nunca le había dicho lo que pensaba sobre eso a nadie y ahora se lo estoy diciendo a un odioso que conozco hace unos días

-Tu madre tenia Linfoma de Hodgkin así que supongo que su cáncer estaba por casi todo su cuerpo no?- Vegeta sabe que lo que es, me sorprende no muchos adolecentes lo conoce, al menos no por ese nombre

-Pulmones, hígado y medula ósea- Le dije tratando de tranquilizarme un poco

-Tienes idea de lo que se sufre en una maldita quimioterapia, sabes lo que te hace la radiación? Y para que? Para que un mes regrese? Tu padre le hizo un favor a tu madre!- Me dijo Vegeta furioso

-Ella podía luchar! Y el prefirió dejarla morir!- Le grite frustrada, es que ni podía entender

-El prefirió no verla sufrir! Tu no sabes lo que es ver a alguien morir lentamente, verla consumirse entre medicamentos y que luego, cuando crees que se salvo, cuando la ves que comienza a recuperarse, te digan que el cáncer regreso!- Me grito Vegeta, en verdad se veía furioso, y dolido, entonces como un flas back las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza

Yo en el hospital llorando, y un joven de no más de 15 años, con una mirada de frustración y un peculiar pelo en punta ayudando a su demacrada madre a caminar

-Eras tu! Te vi en el área de oncología del hospital de la capital del sur el día que le dijeron a mi madre que tenia cáncer- Que tonta como se me pudo olvidar, si sigue siendo el mismo, solo que un poco mas alto y musculoso

-Asi que tu eras la llorona de pelo azul- Creo que el también me recuerda

-Y como sigue tu madre?- Recuerdo haberla visto muy pálida y delgada

-Murió un mes después de que vi- Me contesto evitándome la mirada, creo que no quiere que vea su dolor

-Mi madre también murió un mes después de ese día- Le dije un poco incrédula, era algo en verdad sorprendente

-Como sea, deja de ser tan idiota y no culpes a tu padre de algo que igual iba a pasar- Me dijo Vegeta mientras retomaba el camino al lago

-Aun no me as dicho porque golpeaste a tu padre- En cualquier otro caso hubiera seguido discutiendo hasta probar que mi punto era el correcto pero odio hablar sobre ese tema así que lo dejo pasar y cambio el tema

-Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo- Me contesto molesto

-Anda Vegeta yo te acabo de contar algo muy personal es tu turno- Le dije mientras abrazaba su brazo, es algo que no puedo evitar en realidad me siento en confianza con Vegeta y como no rechaza mi agarre supongo que no le incomoda mi acercamiento

-Yo no te pedí que me lo contaras- Me contesta mientras seguimos caminando

-Pero igual lo hice así que me debes un secreto-

-Escúchame niña yo no te debo nada y mi vida personal es PERSONAL- Vegeta se zafo de mi agarre en su brazo, se veía molesto

-A veces es bueno hablar con alguien- Le insistí, en verdad quiero saber mas sobre Vegeta

-A veces, no siempre- Para cuando me dijo eso ya habíamos llegado al lago así que preferí dejar eso para después y dedicarme a buscar alguna pista

Vegeta y yo encontramos un pequeño mapa, lo seguimos y nos llevo de nuevo al bosque, hay encontramos un pala, Vegeta se puso a escavar un poco de malas pero yo no lo aria, eso es trabajo de hombres

Ya lleva un buen hoyo cuando por fin la pala choca con algo, estoy tan emocionada que no me importa ensuciarme un poco, me acerco y ayudo a Vegeta a sacar el pequeño cofre

-Esta cerrado- Dice Vegeta al ver el candado en el cofre

-Apuesto a que los chicos encontraron la llave- Le aseguro a Vegeta y el piensa lo mismo así que llevamos el cofre al área de deportes, a medio camino vemos a 17, 18 y Goku corriendo hacia nosotros

-Encontramos una llave pero no encontramos nada que nos dijera que es lo que abre- Nos dice Goku cuando nos encontramos

-Supongo que abre eso- 18 le da un golpe a Goku y le señala en cofre que Vegeta trae en las manos, 17 toma la llave y efectivamente abre el cofre, dentro solo tiene unos pequeños papeles, supongo que otra pista, yo creí que el cofre era la ultima pista, es decir el cofre tiene que tener el tesoro, cuando tomamos los papelitos vemos que cada uno tiene una letra, nos tardamos un poco hasta darnos cuenta que la palabra que debemos formar es gemelas, cuando lo entendemos corremos a la cabaña de Lanch y Lunch

De nuevo estoy muy agitada cuando llegamos a la cabaña

-Felicidades equipo 2, son los primeros en llegar hasta nosotras, aquí esta su recompensa- Nos dice la gemela rubia mientras nos entrega un sobre, 18 lo toma y lo abre de inmediato, cuando lee la hoja que tiene dentro la arruga, la arroja al suelo y se va del lugar ignorando mis gritos

-Porque se puso así?- Le pregunto a su hermano, el toma la hoja del suelo, la lee y luego me la muestra

-Por esto- Me dice evidentemente molesto, yo tomo la hoja y leo las palabras 'Una visita de tus padres'

**Terminado el capitulo, en verdad estoy un poco preocupada, dentro de un mes retomare mis estudios, entrare a la universidad así que supongo que mi tiempo libre se reducirá u.u pero en verdad espero poder encontrar tiempo para continuar escribiendo, bueno, ahora a contestar los reviews :)**

**Issas: **:DDD Muchas gracias mujer, un gran abrazo para ti y en verdad gracias por apoyarme :3

**Magaanahi: **Que bueno que te este gustando, jaja en verdad trato de hacer el final algo emocionante, ya sabes como un gancho para que lean el siguiente capitulo xD aunque no siempre se me ocurre como jeje

**Prics17: **Lista la actualización espero no haber demorado mucho, y me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia :)

**Fortaleza Saiyajin: **Jaja tienes razón pero pues en realidad Vegeta tampoco es muy platicador, yo creo que son una buena compañía jaja además me agrada 17 :3 de echo pienso que hubiera sigo genial que el también continuara saliendo en DBZ jeje

**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, espero sigan la pendiente de mi Fic, un saludo y un abrazo para mis lectores :D**


	4. capitulo 4 ¿Mal padre?

**Aquí con ustedes el cuarto capitulo :) me alegra poder decir que por fin tendré vacaciones, eso significa mas tiempo libre para escribir :D asi que espero poder comenzar a actualizar mínimo una ves por semana, bueno pues es todo lo que tengo para decir, disfruten en capitulo y hasta abajo contesto los reviews**

**Capitulo 5: **¿Mal padre?

Una visita de nuestros padres, seguro que ahora 18 me odia y no la culpo, se podría decir que yo la obligue a participar en esto, y que gano? Un recordatorio de que es huérfana, en verdad me siento mal, aunque para ser sincera a mi me agrada un poco la idea de una visita de mi padre, aun tengo en mi cabeza mi muy resiente discusión con Vegeta, sus palabras aun retumban en mi cabeza y tal ves, solo tal ves él podría tener razón, recuerdo haber escuchado el llanto de mi padre cada noche durante casi 7 meses desde mi habitación cuando mama murió, el la quería de eso no hay duda y también fue una gran perdida para el, pienso que podría ser una buena idea sentarme un rato a hablar tranquilamente con mi padre sobre esa situación, puede ser que después de todo me ayudara de algo el venir a este encierro aunque resulte irónico que la relación con mi padre mejore gracias a un chico que esta aquí por golpear a su padre, de cualquier modo aun no puedo sacar conclusiones, ya veremos que pasa dentro de 2 días cuando llegue mi padre, en lugar de ir a cenar voy en busca de mi amiga

-18 estas bien?- Le pregunto cuando la encuentro recostada en su cama de la cabaña , no creo que tenga intenciones de ir a la cafetería

-Si, porque no había de estarlo?- Me contesto de malas, es obvio que no esta bien

-Por nada, solo preguntaba- Le dije acostándome también en mi cama, no quiero presionarla a hablar sobre un tema que no le agrade

-Estoy harta de ser fuerte- Me dijo de pronto 18 aun de espaldas a mí

-No tienes que ser fuerte, no siempre- Le conteste con un tono dulce, me alegra saber que quiere hablar conmigo sobre eso, ella confía en mi

-Tengo que serlo, por Aidan- En realidad su respuesta me confunde, no debe ser el hombre quien proteja a la mujer?, creo que ella supo interpretar muy bien mi silencio porque comenzó a explicarse

-A 17 le afecta mas el echo de ser huérfanos, el esta convencido de que nuestros padres nos abandonaron, así que yo tengo que ser quien le diga que no importa, que vivimos mejor así ya sabes ese tipo de cosas y estoy harta- Me dijo 18 dándose la vuelta mostrándome sus cristalinos ojos azules

-Tú también necesitas extrañarlos cierto?- Le dije mientras me levantaba y me sentaba junto a ella en su cama

-Quisiera por una maldita ves poder decirle a mi hermano cuanto me duele no tener padres sin provocar que se desmorone emocionalmente!- Note como 18 apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos fuertemente tratando de reprimir las lagrimas

-Hey, no tienes porque decírselo a el, puedes decírmelo a mi- Le dije tomando sus puños y note como los relajaba

-No los extraño Bulma, no se puede extrañar algo que nunca se a tenido, mas bien los necesito, quiero tener una familia normal y salir de ese jodido orfanato, y tu eres una completa idiota por no aprovechar a tu padre- Me dijo 18 antes de tomar las cobijas y taparse con ellas por completo, dando por terminada nuestra platica, me voy a mi cama y de nuevo reflexiono sobre lo que me acaba de decir 18, en verdad eh estado tan mal este tiempo?

El día siguiente es todo igual, platica tras platica sobre temas que no me interesan, a las 7 en punto salgo de la cabaña y camino directo a mi lugar en la orilla del lago, saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo mientras pienso en lo que are mañana, no puedo creer que luego de tres años de problemas con mi padre, un idiota me grite y eso haga que intente arreglar mis problemas con el, supongo que si las cosas salen bien tendré que agradecerlo a Vegeta, porque me abra dicho eso? Acaso quería ayudarme, o simplemente quería gritarme, también pienso en lo de la mañana, cuando asíamos ejercicio, debo admitir que Vegeta es muy atractivo y ay algo en el que me intriga, quiero saber mas de el, quiero hablar mas con el, cuando mi cigarrillo se termina es cuando me doy cuenta que pase la ultima media hora con mis pensamientos centrados en Vegeta, en ves de pensar que rallos are con mi padre, bueno supongo que mañana a medio cuando lo vea lo sabré, me preocupa ya solo tener 9 cigarrillos y aun me falta mas de un mes aquí, aunque puede que si algo bueno pasa con mi papa mañana me deje regresar a casa, son como las 8 cuando regreso a la cabaña por 18 y luego nos vamos a cenar, en la cafetería nos encontramos con Goku y Vegeta, Goku nos dice que 17 no quiso venir a cenar, eso me entristece un poco, y la cara de 18 solo me mortifica mas, durante la cena el ambiente es tenso, creo que nadie esta my feliz por la visita de mañana, luego de la incomoda cena todos nos levantamos para ir a nuestras cabañas

-Espera Vegeta- Le digo cuando veo que se retira en dirección a su habitación, el no contesta nada pero detiene su paso, 18 y Goku siguen caminando así que me quedo sola con el

-Habla de una ves niña- Me dice aun dándome la espalda, que grosero

-Solo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, sabes intentare hablar con mi padre- Le dije muy sonriente aunque no lo pueda ver

-Hmp- Eso fue lo único que me dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, pero que le pasa, es un maleducado es un… antes de que se me ocurra otro insulto Vegeta detiene su paso, voltea a verme, me da una sonrisa ladina y luego continua caminando

No puedo creerlo de nuevo estoy sonrojada, que tiene ese tipo que me pone tan nerviosa?, pero por Kami! Es la sonrisa mas sexi que eh visto en mi vida y la forma en que me miro fue tan… en este momento solo tengo algo en la mente y por que no? Lo are, corro hasta alcanzar a Vegeta, lo tomo del hombro y justo cuando voltea le doy un beso en la mejilla, le dedico mi mejor sonrisa y luego me voy corriendo de nuevo, ahora solo espero que no me odie

-Y a ti que te pasa?- Me pregunta 18 cuando llego a la cabaña

-Eh?- No entiendo a que se refiere

-Porque tienes esa boba sonrisa?- Me pregunte burlonamente, ni siquiera había notado que aun seguía sonriendo, en realidad confío en ella así que le cuento todo lo de Vegeta, lo que me dijo ayer cuando íbamos al lago y la pequeña travesura que acabo de hacer

-Te gusta cierto?- Me pregunto 18 divertida

-Que tonterías dices claro que no, Vegeta es un grosero antipático- Vegeta no me gusta, claro que no y menos con ese carácter tan fuerte, eso ojos y esa sonrisa tan… mejor cállate Bulma

-Entonces es un pasatiempo tuyo besar a chicos groseros y antipáticos?- Me cuestiona 18

-No lo bese!, bueno si pero fue en la mejilla y fue en agradecimiento- Le conteste ofendida, porque eso fue lo que hice, creo?

-Si claro ya duérmete Bulma mañana será un largo día- Me dice 18 mientras se acuesta en su cama, tiene razón mañana será un día largo

Luego de una semana aquí esas odiosas trompetas ya no me asustan tanto, aunque no dejan de molestarme, como todas las mañanas 18 y yo nos duchamos y salimos a la primera actividad del día, de nuevo deportes, creo que en lugar de tomar condición física cada día me siento peor, esta ultima semana me eh sentido en verdad agotada, además no eh dormido muy bien no se si sea la incomodad de la cama pero estoy padeciendo insomnio, cuando termina la clase 18 y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ahí encontramos a los chicos y veo que 17 ya esta con ellos me alegra que ya este comiendo

-Bulma que te ocurre?- Me pregunta Goku mientras comemos y noto que esta preocupado

-Nada Goku- Le contesto extrañada

-Tu mano tiembla como una gelatina- Me dice Vegeta con el seño fruncido señalando mi mano temblorosa que sujeta una cuchara, yo solo dejo la cuchara en la mesa y escondo la mano debajo de ella

-No lo se, llevo un par de días así, supongo que es agotamiento- Les digo apenada en verdad no se que me esta pasando, los demás siguen comiendo pero veo que 17 y 18 intercambian una mirada, luego me ven a mi y parecen molestos, tal ves sea por el asunto de la visita, cuando acabamos el almuerzo nos vamos a nuestras actividades, me alegra que Vegeta no mencionara nada sobre lo de ayer y que tampoco pareciera molesto

Son las 12 en punto cuando Lunch nos saca de la aburrida sesión terapéutica en la que estábamos y nos guía hasta la recepción del campamento donde nos veremos con nuestros padres, cuando llegamos vemos que Vegeta 17 y Goku ya están ahí y ninguno tiene buena cara

-Lamento el mal momento- Siento que tengo que disculparme, aunque en realidad no sea mi culpa

-No importa Bulma, yo si tengo ganas de ver a mi padre- Me dice Goku sonriente aunque no le creo mucho, igual le regreso la sonrisa y luego voy a sentarme en un pequeño asiento, recargo la cabeza en mis brazos y cierro los ojos para intentar pensar como comenzare a hablar con mi padre, aun no se me ocurre nada cuando siento como el asiento al lado de mi se sume así que abro los ojos para ver quien se sentó y veo a vegeta justo a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

-Siento hacerte pasar un mal rato con tu padre- De nuevo me disculpo, el abre los ojos pero no voltea a verme

-No vendrá- Me dice como si estuviera completamente seguro

-Oh vamos Vegeta ningún padre puede ser tan malo como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver a su hijo luego de una semana sin hacerlo- Le digo para tratar de animarlo, creo que lo logro porque suelta una pequeña risa

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes ni idea de lo que es un mal padre, mi padre no vendrá Bulma- Eso me decepciona, su risa era de burla, me pregunto como será el papa de Vegeta, pasan unos 5 minutos y alguien toca la puerta, como creo que solo podría ser mi padre o el de Goku me pongo algo nerviosa, Lunch se acerca abrir la puerta y entra a la habitación un sujeto bastante alto y pelirrojo vestido de verde

-16!- Exclaman los gemelos al mismo tiempo y de inmediato salen corriendo a abrazar al sujeto alto, están algo lejos de mi por lo que no escucho de que hablan pero los 3 se ven muy felices incluso 17, luego los 3 salen de la habitación, ah pasado mas de una hora y nadie mas ah llegado, Vegeta no parece sorprendido pero Goku tiene la misma cara de decepción que yo, casi se completan las 2 horas de nuestra llegada a la cabaña cuando por fin alguien toca la puerta

-Vegeta!- Un pequeño niño entra corriendo por la puerta y se lanza abrazar a Vegeta, él se ve sorprendido pero muy feliz, el niño es simplemente adorable, y muy parecido a Vegeta

-Que haces aquí Tarble- Pregunta Vegeta cuando baja al niño que tenia pegado a su cuello

-Yo lo traje, lamento la demora fue difícil convencer a tu padre- Dice el hombre que acaba de entrar a la habitación, estoy segura que es el padre de Goku, son idénticos excepto por lo años encima y una cicatriz en la mejilla

-Gracias Bardock- Dice Vegeta con una sonrisa

-En donde esta Kakarotto- Pregunta el padre de Goku

-Aquí estoy- Dice Goku tragando saliva, su padre se acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda, veo que Goku se relaja

-Vamos a entrenar un poco, que dices?- Le dice su padre a Goku, recuerdo que él me dijo que le gustaban las artes marciales

-Hola, tu eres la novia de mi hermano?- Me pregunta el pequeñín que venia con el papa de Goku, así que es su hermano, su pregunta me da risa

-Cállate Tarble!- Grita Vegeta sonrojado, ahora creo que Vegeta es mas adorable que su hermano

-No lo regañes Vegeta- Le digo molesta y abrazo al pequeño que estaba a punto de llorar, el también me abraza, lo levanto y lo cargo

-Cuantos años tienes pequeño?- Le pregunto al hermano de Vegeta mientras el nos observa como extrañado

-Tengo 5- Me dice alegre señalándome su edad con su manita

-Bueno Tarble porque no te vas a pasear con tu hermano y nos vemos luego?- Le digo mientras lo bajo, el corre y sujeta la mano de su hermano

-Quiero que lo traigas antes de que se vaya para despedirme- Le advierto a Vegeta, su hermano es toda una lindura y quiero volver a verlo, el asiente aun con su cara de extrañado, no comprendo que le pasa, y luego se va dejándome sola esperando a mi padre, creo que ahora que estoy sola por fin podre pensar un poco antes de que llegue, creo que debo comenzar por pedirle perdón por acusarlo de matar a mi madre

Son las 6 en punto cuando pierdo por completo la esperanza de que mi padre entre por esa puerta, ni siquiera se porque espere tanto tiempo, toleraría 3 horas de retraso que es lo que podría tardar en reacomodar su agenda y venir hasta acá, claro eso seria si le importara verme, pero no, han pasado 6 horas y esa puerta no ah sido tocada desde que llego Bardock con el hermano de Vegeta, así que me levanto y salgo de esa maldita habitación ignorando por completo las palabras de Lanch y Lunch

'Ningún padre puede ser tan malo como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver a su hijo luego de una semana sin hacerlo' Eso fue lo que le dije a Vegeta hace algunas horas y al parecer me equivoque si se puede ser así de malo, camino como pocas veces en mi vida lo eh echo, con la mirada agachada, hasta llegar al muelle del lago y me siento en la orilla del piso de madera, repaso mentalmente una ultima ves las palabras que había pensado en decirle a mi padre y me siento una completa idiota solo al recordar que tuve la intención de arreglar las cosas con él, tengo tanta rabia que si lo viera en este preciso momento aria lo mismo que hizo Vegeta, lo golpearía, ni siquiera trato contener mis lagrimas, dejo que fluyan lentamente por mis mejillas y luego se pierdan en el lago, no se en que momento eh pasado de derramar un par de lagrimas a llorar desconsoladamente pero eso es lo que hago en este momento, estoy a punto de sacar mi cajetilla y fumar los nueve cigarrillos que me quedan sin importar que alguien me vea, cuando escucho una vos, que en realidad si me importa y guardo los cigarrillos de nuevo en mi bolsa antes de que los vea

-Ahorra tus lagrimas para tu almohada- Me dice Vegeta mientras se sienta junto a mi en la orilla del muelle, en ningún momento lo escuche acercarse pero como podría con mi escandaloso llanto, muy lejos de hacer caso a su comentario me abrazo a su pecho y comienzo a llorar con mas intensidad, la verdad esperaba un insulto o que se apartara, no que me tomara de la cintura, me acercara mas a el y me permitiera llorar en su hombro mientras me acariciaba suavemente la espalda, que es lo que esta pasando justo en este momento, la calidez que me ofrece el consuelo de Vegeta es suficiente para que deje de llorar en un par de minutos, pero no quiero separarme de el así que ahora estoy en silencio en la misma posición de antes y así permanecemos por un rato mas hasta que decido levantar el rostro

-En donde esta Tarble?- Fue lo único que atine a decir en ese momento

-Con Bardock y Kakarotto-Me contesta Vegeta mirándome fijamente

-Tu hermano es muy lindo- Le digo algo nerviosa, su mirada y su mano que permanece en mi cintura no me dejan pensar con claridad

-Le agradas- Me dice en un tono extraño, como si no fuera algo normal

-Tarble era muy pequeño cuando murió nuestra madre pero aun así le afecto, no se relaciona muy bien con las mujeres, muy apenas acepta a Sharotto la mama de Kakarotto- Me explica Vegeta

-Debe ser porque todos los miran con lastima, el pobre niño que creció sin madre, y si Tarble tiene el orgullo de su hermano eso debe de molestarle- Le digo algo divertida a Vegeta mientras le doy un pequeño codazo

-Nunca había pensado en eso- Me dice Vegeta volteando su mirada hacia el lago, ya casi comienza el atardecer, creo que pase recostada en el hombro de Vegeta mas tiempo del que creí

-Ves como soy mas lista que tu- Le digo sonriente

-Ya te regreso el buen humor cierto?- Me dice Vegeta algo fastidiado, creo que no era su intención pero ese comentario me hizo recordar lo de hace un rato

-No puedo creer que no viniera- Le digo mientras me separo un poco de el y miro fijamente el fondo del lago

-Tal ves se le presento un compromiso en la empresa o tal ves no quería lidiar con niñas lloronas- Su comentario no me ofende para nada al contrario estoy segura que es su manera de darme alguna esperanza y de darme a entender que no quiere que llore, o al menos así lo entendí yo

-Mi padre es su propio jefe, en la empresa nadie esta sobre el, si quisiera podría tomarse libre un mes entero y nadie lo cuestionaría- Le digo aun mirando el agua

-Golpee a mi padre porque el maldito intento golpear a Tarble- Me dice de pronto Vegeta, en verdad me sorprende, si mal no recuerdo ese no era mi asunto, creo que me lo esta diciendo para que olvide el asunto de mi padre

-Que? Eso es horrible- Le digo con sinceridad no me imagino a ese adorable niño sufriendo

-Eso es ser un mal padre- Me aclara Vegeta ahora entiendo su intención, quiere hacer parecer mejor a mi padre

-Ninguno de los dos esta aquí, así que no veo la diferencia- Le digo para aclarar mi punto y de nuevo las lagrimas se hacen presentes en mis ojos, no me gusta llorar y menos frente a él, pero mi rabia y mi decepción son mas grandes que mi fuerza además como le dije a 18 no siempre se tiene que ser fuerte, y este es uno de esos momentos que no sirve de nada hacerte la fuerte, Vegeta se acerca de nuevo a mi y coloca su mano en mi mejilla mientras con su pulgar limpia mis lagrimas

-Si comienzas a llorar como hace rato me reventaras los tímpanos- Me dice Vegeta con una sonrisa, y su comentario consigue hacerme sonreír, me sonrojo al notar que la vista de Vegeta esta puesta en mis labios, mi corazón late fuerte al ver como se acerca mas a mi, yo también comienzo a disminuir la distancia, estamos tan cerca que siento su aliento sobre mis labios

-Lo sabia es tu novia!- Grita Tarble a solo unos centímetros de nosotros, como es que no lo escuche venir? Y supongo que Vegeta tampoco lo hizo, su grito fue suficiente para que nos separamos antes de que nuestros labios se pudieran siquiera rosar

-Que demonios haces aquí!- Grito Vegeta aun mas sonrojado que hace rato, me encanta verlo así

-Me canse de esperarte en la cabaña y tío Bardock dijo que podía venir a buscarte- Dijo Tarble con un puchero

-Me alegra poder verte antes de que te vayas Tarble- Le digo sonriente antes de que Vegeta le vuelva a gritar, me alaga saber que esta molesto porque no tuvo la oportunidad de besarme y en realidad es cierto, me acaba de arruinar un gran momento pero creo que nunca me podría enojar con ese niño

-A mi también me alegra verte…-

-Me llamo Bulma- Le digo al ver que no completa su frase y se queda pensativo

-Bulma, que bonito nombre, ibas a besar a mi hermano verdad?- La pregunta del niño me sonrojo pero también me hizo reír creo que tiene el descaro de su hermano mayor, yo no contesto su pregunta solo le sonrió a Vegeta

-No te preocupes cuando regresemos a casa podrás visitarnos y podrás besarlo mucho, pero también quiero que juegues conmigo- Me dice Tarble tomándome de la mano a mi y a Vegeta

-Lo siento pequeño pero yo vivo muy lejos de tu casa- Es cierto, no había pensado en eso Vegeta y yo vivimos en lados opuestos del país

-Pero tu eres la novia de mi hermano entonces como se verán?- Dice Tarble en un tono triste

-Ya deja de decir ridiculeces ella no es mi novia!- Dice Vegeta molesto, ridiculeces dijo?, ser su novia es una ridiculez? Eso si me molesto, estoy apunto de gritarle que es un mono grosero y arrogante, cuando comienzo a sentir que me falta el aire, mi vista se pone borrosa y lo ultimo que recuerdo es el sonido de algo cayendo al agua

**Antes que nada quiero decir que amo a Tarble :3 jaja esta ves fue un poquitín mas corto el capitulo pero en verdad tenia ganas de terminarlo en algo interesante y creo que ese fue el momento, pero no se preocupen ;) ya tengo pensado que escribir para el próximo así que publicare pronto, ahora a contestar los reviews**

**Prics17:** Lo se pero ya ves los dos mas tristes, 17 y 18 fueron los que tuvieron la mejor visita, en el siguiente capi sabras mas de la participación de 16 ;)

**BulBlack: **Grasias :) espero sigas pendiente (y comentando xD) el resto de la historia jeje

**Fortaleza Sayajin: **Jaja tienes razón hubiera sido genial viéndolo convivir con Maron y con Krillin jaja además en mi opinión es el tercero mas atractivo luego de Vegeta y Mirai Trunks jeje

**Ami: **:D eso me alegra! Espero me vigiles de cerca por mucho tiempo xD jaja

**Valen Minene: **Jaja si, a mi me encanta el lado inocente de Goku, y si estaban tristes pero al final les di algo de alegría :) y por lo que se refiere a Milk si pienso incluirla, no se me ocurrió como meterla al campamento pero no toda la historia se desarrolla ahí y cuando salgan, comenzara la participación de Milk, con respecto a las edades, Vegeta tiene 18, Goku 16, 17 y 18 tienen 17, jeje mas adelante iré mencionándolo pero quería aclarar tu duda desde ahora :)

**Magaanahi: **Jaja lo se Vegeta tiene muy su manera de decir lo que piensa xD y aquí tienes lo que resulto de la visita de los padres, una Bulma aun mas decepcionada de su padre y un acercamiento entre los protagosnistas ;)

**Muchas gracias por comentar y espero este capi también les agrade y me hagan saber su opinión, que por cierto es muy importante para mi, Saluddos, y un gran abrazo para mis lectores :D**


	5. Capitulo 5 abstinencia

**N/A: Lo único que tengo para decir es que estoy feliz :D me alegra muchísimo que mi fic este gustando :D muchas gracias por sus reviews, acá abajo los contesto ;), bueno los dejo disfrutar del capitulo**

Capitulo 5: Abstinencia

Cuando abro mis ojos lo primero que veo es a un lloroso Tarble junto a mi

-Bulma! Que bueno que estas vivas- El pequeño Tarble se lanzo a mi cama y me abrazo muy fuerte, adoro a ese niño

-No te preocupes chiquito estoy bien- Le contesto mientras correspondo su abrazo, aunque en realidad le estoy mintiendo, no recuerdo muy bien que paso pero puedo deducir que lo que escuche caer al agua era yo porque estoy mojada, pero no se que paso después, no se como llegue hasta la enfermería y no se porque me duele tanto la cabeza

-Hasta que despiertas- No había notado que Vegeta estaba dentro de la habitación recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, el también esta mojado

-Que paso?- Pregunto refiriéndome a Vegeta

-Te desmayaste y caíste al agua, mi hermano te saco! Es un héroe!- Fue Tarble quien me contesto, no puedo creerlo Vegeta me saco del agua Tarble tiene razón Vegeta me salvo la vida

-Gracias Vegeta- Le digo con una sincera sonrisa

-Hmp- Fue lo único que me contesto él, aunque en realidad no espera mas

-Que bueno que despiertas, podrían dejarnos solas por favor- Dice la enfermera mientras entra por la puerta, Tarble se niega pero Vegeta lo carga y se lo lleva de la habitación

-Porque estas aquí señorita Brief- Me dice la enfermera con tono acusador

-Problemas con mi padre- Digo algo insegura, esa enfermera se ve molesta

-Que tipo de problemas?- Noto que su molestia incrementa

-Pues…- Dudo un poco antes de seguir hablando

-Dejémonos de rodeos señorita Brief quiero que me digas que tipo de drogas consumías y con cuanta frecuencia- Demonios como lo supo, eso me recuerda algo, meto la mano a la bolsa donde traía mis cigarrillos y noto que no esta, se abran caído al agua? O ella me los quito?

-Yo… Eh..Tabaco, alcohol, hierva y eh.. nada mas – En realidad si ahí mas, pero eso es lo que mas acostumbro usar

-Con cuanta frecuencia?- Demando saber la mujer de edad mayor

-En casa fumaba y tomaba todos los días, lo demás de ves en cuando- No se porque pero la mirada azul de esa enfermera me hace sentir culpable, quizá sea porque me recuerdan a los ojos de mama

-Tu cuerpo debe ser un desastre cierto?- Este interrogatorio me esta poniendo de mal humor así que como respuesta solo ruedo los ojos y luego agacho la mirada, es entonces cuando me percato de que eh estado moviendo la rodilla de arriba abajo todo este tiempo

-Tu cuerpo esta reaccionando a la falta de drogas, se le llama síndrome de abstinencia, estos días la pasaras horrible pero es lo que necesitas para que tu cuerpo se desintoxique- Como no pensé antes por eso me eh sentido tan ansiosa estos últimos días y supongo que la fatiga y el insomnio son otros síntomas, solo eso me faltaba y para colmo de males mis cigarrillos se fueron al carajo

Cuando salgo de la enfermería Tarble y Vegeta están esperándome afuera

-Que te dijo la doctora Bulma? Vas a estar bien cierto? Ya le advertí a mi hermano que debe de cuidarte muy bien- Me dijo Tarble mientras se abrazaba a mi pierna, Vegeta se acerco y me ofreció una chaqueta, yo le sonreí y me la coloque encima de mi blusa mojada

-No te preocupes Tarble estoy muy bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo por no desayunar bien esta mañana- Me duele mentirle al niño pero no le voy a decir que me duele tanto la cabeza que preferiría volver a desmayarme

-Tarble! Es hora de irnos- Escucho a al padre de Goku llamándolo

-No quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo y con Vegeta- Me dice el pequeño niño mientras se abraza mas fuerte a mi pierna

-Tarble que te eh dicho?- Dijo Vegeta con vos firme

-Que los hombres no lloran- Contesto Tarble, se nota su gran esfuerzo para no derramar las lágrimas que ya se comenzaban a formar en sus ojitos negros

-Cuídalo bien Bardock- Le dijo Vegeta al papa de Goku muy seriamente cuando él se acerco hasta nosotros, Tarble se separo de mi pierna y tomo la mano de Bardock

-Sabes que no dejare que nada malo le pase- Le asegura Bardock, Vegeta se acerca a su hermano y le revuelve el pelo, es algo brusco pero Tarble se ríe creo que ya esta acostumbrado al 'cariño' de Vegeta

-Cuida bien a tu novia Vegeta- Le dice Tarble a su hermano y luego se aleja caminando con el papa de Goku, Vegeta también va a continuar su camino pero le sostengo la mano

-Gracias Vegeta, me salvaste la vida- Le digo a Vegeta con una gran sonrisa, pero me disgusta la manera en que me mira, parece molesto

-Que demonios te paso mujer?- Las palabras de Vegeta me estremecen, en verdad me gusta no tiene caso negarlo y no quiero mentirle pero me da miedo que me juzgue mal

-Mujer? Ese es un nuevo termino creí que era una niña?- Creo que mi comentario es tonto pero es lo único que se me ocurre para evadir su pregunta

-Dímelo tu? Y contéstame lo que te pregunte- Me dice Vegeta fastidiado

-Soy una mujer! Ya casi tengo 18 años aunque prefiero que me llames Bulma no mujer, por cierto Vegeta tu cuantos años tienes?- Debe creer que soy una parlanchina

-Tengo 18 años MUJER y contesta mi pregunta!- Creo que ahora si esta molesto

-Ya te lo dije Vegeta no desayune bien- Espero me crea

-Y los temblores? Y esas horribles ojeras?- Demonios a Vegeta no se le escapa nada

-Eh tenido unas horribles pesadillas y no eh podido dormir como debería y lo otro pues no lo se debe ser cansancio yo no hago mucho ejercicio en casa- En realidad estas ultimas palabras no son mentiras así que no debería de sentirme tan mal, sin embargo si me siento mal no quiero mentirle a Vegeta

-Yo te eh visto comer bastante bien- Por Kami estoy harta de los malditos interrogatorios

-Podrías dejarme en paz! Es mi maldito problema si me muero de hambre o engordo 100 kilos!- Le grito furiosa Vegeta, pero de inmediato me arrepiento

-Espera Vegeta yo no quise decir eso- Le digo cuando veo que esta apunto de irse, creo que lo que lo hizo detenerse fue mi repentino llanto

-Tu si que estas loca! A que se deben esos cambios de… ESTAS EMBARAZADA?- Veo que Vegeta tiene una cara de espanto

-Claro que no!- Le contesto de inmediato, aunque en realidad no lo culpo, cambios de humor y desmayos? Creo que solo me falta vomitar, pero no estoy embarazada estoy segura

-Entonces estas loca- Me asegura Vegeta antes de continuar caminando, yo me voy por otro lado buscando a 18, cuando la encontró esta despidiendo al hombre que vino de visita

-Quien era?- Le pregunto cuando se fue

-16, un viejo compañero del orfanato salió hace un par de años- Me dice 18 con una sonrisa, en verdad se ve muy contenta

-Si es mayor de edad, porque no los adopta?- Le pregunto curiosa

-Lo intento, pero no es tan fácil, en el orfanato alegaron que no gana suficiente para mantenernos y ese tipo de cosas- Dice 18 con el seño fruncido

-Bueno en poco tiempo ustedes también serán libres- Le digo para alentarla

-Así es 7 meses y oficialmente seré mayor de edad y no habrá nada que me retenga en ese lugar del demonio- Dice 18 con una sonrisa triunfal

-Me alegra que después de todo la pasaras bien hoy- Le digo con una sonrisa a mi amiga

-Y a ti que tal te fue?- Creo que no tiene idea o no me lo preguntaría

-No vino- Le digo mientras caminamos a la cafetería, ya es hora de la cena, mientras caminamos le cuento todo lo que paso, claro excepto lo de mi abstinencia

-No que no te gustaba?- Me dice 18 burlona mientras tomamos nuestra cena

-Cállate 18- Le digo porque estamos casi llegando a la mesa donde están los chicos, en la cena nadie menciona nada sobre las visitas pero también se nota el buen humor en 17, cuando terminamos de cenar nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones

-Y ahora que aras?- Me pregunta 18 cuando llegamos a la cabaña, creo que se refiere a lo de mi padre

-Nada, ni siquiera debí…- Dejo de hablar porque me entra un terrible mareo, toda la habitación me esta dando vueltas, me siento en la cama a esperar a que pase

-Ni siquiera debí intentarlo- Le digo cuando me pasa el mareo, 18 me mira extraño

-Aun creo que deberías hablar con el, podrías hacerlo cuando regresemos a casa-

-Ni loca!- Le contesto de inmediato, por nada del mundo pienso volver a mover siquiera un dedo para arreglar mi relación con mi padre, 18 solo pone los ojos en blanco y se acuesta a dormir

Son las 4 de la mañana cuando despierto, estoy sudorosa y con la respiración agitada odio esas horribles pesadillas con la muerte de mi madre, y odio no tener un cigarrillo en mi boca justo en este momento, en verdad lo necesito, mataría por uno!, como sustituto comienzo a morder mis uñas creo que eso me calma un poco, a las 7 en punto justo cuando suenan las trompetas me eh mordido tanto las uñas que me sangran algunos dedos, en el baño ahí un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, con eso me curo los dedos

-Que te paso?- Me pregunta 18 al ver la punta de mis dedos vendados

-Un pequeño accidente- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir para mi suerte 18 no me cuestiona, luego de ducharnos salimos de la cabaña rumbo a las odiosas actividades, hoy es martes así que no coincidimos en la hora del almuerzo con los chicos, sin embargo cuando entramos a la cafetería ahí están

-Que hacen aquí?- Les pregunto cuando los veo almorzando tranquilamente

-Vegeta insistió en comer ahora- Responde Goku mientras se lleva un gran pan a la boca

-Y tu no opusiste resistencia verdad Kakarotto?- Dijo Vegeta al ver que su compañero estaba mas que feliz

-Tendrán problemas si los descubren saltándose las actividades- Dice 18 molesta mientras ve comer a 17

-Bulma enserio te encuentras bien?- Me pregunta Goku, hoy han aumentado estos molestos temblores, además de que siento como se me pone la piel de gallina

-Si Goku estoy muy bien- Le digo mientras abrocho mi chamarra y me pongo la capucha

-Tienes fiebre- Me dice 18 mientras toca mi frente, la forma en que me lo dijo fue rara, sonó como una acusación

-En realidad no me siento del todo bien, creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir un poco- Les digo a los demás mientras me levanto, cuando voy caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería doy un pequeño traspié de nuevo estoy mareada, así que en lugar de ir a mi habitación voy a la enfermería

-Que demonios me esta pasando?- Le digo a la enfermera tan pronto entro a la habitación

-Ya te lo dije es síndrome de abstinencia, estos días la pasaras mal- Me dijo sin apartar la mirada de la revista que esta leyendo

-Eso ya me lo dijo! Pero que no hay algún tipo de tratamiento o algo!- Le digo molesta, ella da un suspiro, se levanta y comienza a buscar algo en un gran estante

-Que es esto?- Le pregunto cuando me entrega una bebida

-Suero oral, eso te ayudara con la deshidratación, dejaras de sentir mareos- Me dice mientras vuelve a su revista

-Eso es todo?- Tengo mucho mas que mareos

-Tal ves un poco de maquillaje para esas ojeras, pareces un zombi- Luego de eso salgo molesta de la enfermería y camino hacia el lago mientras le doy un trago al suero solo para comprobar que sabe horrible, supongo que 18 les hará saber a las gemelas que estoy enferma así que no me molesto en regresar a las actividades

Mi intención era pasar el resto del día recostada tranquilamente a la orilla del lago pero no puedo, estoy ansiosa y desesperada así que solo paso un par de horas arrancando pasto del suelo hasta que me arto y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo por un par de horas más

-Hasta que te encuentro, Lunch insistió en que debes estar presente en esta actividad así que mueve tu trasero ahora- Me dice 18 cuando me encuentra mordiéndome lo que me queda de uñas debajo de la sombra de un árbol, creo que nota que tengo los ojos llorosos, eh pasado la ultima hora llorando, no se exactamente porque, prefiero no decir nada, solo me levanto y comienzo a seguirla

-Bueno chicos hoy hablaremos de un tema muy especial, las drogas- Por eso querían que estuviera presente, estoy casi segura que todo esto es por mi, solo espero que 18 no sospeche nada, ambas tomamos asiento y pasamos las próximas 3 horas escuchando acerca de todo tipo de drogas y sus consecuencias, que si me sirvió de algo? Claro que lo hizo! Ah ayudado a aumentar mi ansiedad y mis ganas de doparme con lo que sea! La hora de la comida fue hace 3 horas antes de que empezara esta tortura, pero no tengo hambre, de echo creo que quiero vomitar, en el momento en que anuncian que la platica termino salgo dispara a mi cabaña, saco una libreta que traje conmigo y mi encendedor, arranco una hoja y la hago un rollo, enciendo la hoja y me meto el otro extremo en la boca, cuando el humo llega a mis pulmones no puedo evitar toser, el humo de la hoja es asqueroso pero igual me relaja un poco

-No iras a cenar?- Me pregunta 18 cuando entra ala cabaña, me alegra que hace unos minutos tire las cenizas por la ventana

-No- Le conteste mientras veía el techo de madera, 18 no contesto nada, el ruido de la puerta me dice que se fue

Mas o menos una hora después escucho la puerta abrirse y algo que cae sobre mi cama, de nuevo me trajo comida 18?, cuando abro los ojos veo que no es ella

-Vegeta?- Algún síntoma de la abstinencia son las alucinaciones? Porque es la única manera en que Vegeta me halla traído la cena a la cama

-Tarble me hizo prometer que te cuidaría y yo cumplo mis promesas mujer aunque sean ridículas, ahora come- Eso me sonó a pretexto pero no lo cuestiono, al contrario se lo agradezco

-Comete todo mujer- Me dice Vegeta cuando ve que dejo a un lado los pastelillos

-Son malos- Le aseguro, el toma uno y se lo echa a la boca

-Esta bueno- Me dice aun con la boca llena, yo le ofrece los demás, el duda un poco pero luego los acepta

-Si esto te gusta quedarías enamorado de la repostería de mi madre- Cuando termino mi frase me doy cuenta que es la primera ves que hablo de ella con tanta naturalidad, sin hacerlo parecer un tema tabu

-Tan buena era?- Me pregunta mientras se come los demás pastelillos

-Era la mejor no solo en repostería era la mejor cocinera sobre la tierra, y yo aprendí de ella- Le digo con orgullo

-Si claro- Creo que Vegeta cree que exagero

-Crees que miento? Cuando salgamos de aquí te prepare un festín tan delicioso que rogaras por mas- Le digo mientras lo señalo con mi dedo

-Primero, yo no ruego mujer, segundo vivimos tan lejos que dudo volverá verte cuando salgamos y tercero que le paso a tu dedo?- Me dice Vegeta tomando mi mano, lo que me dijo me ah puesto repentinamente muy triste, cuando salga de aquí no volveré a ver a Vegeta, no quiero eso

-Iré a visitarte y rogaras por mi comida- Le digo en tono triste, el jala mi mano y me acerca mas a el

-Solo bromeaba, tu y yo nos volveremos a ver Bulma- Me dice Vegeta tan cerca de mi rostro que siento su aliento sobre mis labios, antes de que pueda contestarle Vegeta me esta besando, en ese momento no hay temblores, ni mareo ni ansiedad, me siento como en las nubes, es como si mi cuerpo por fin obtuviera lo que necesita, mi droga, ese beso es la droga que necesito

-Duérmete ya mujer ni con todo ese maquillaje logras disimular esas feas ojeras- Me dice mientras se levanta de la cama y sale de la puerta, a los pocos minutos regresa 18

-Que tal te fue?- Me pregunta la rubia mientras se mete en su cama

-Sabias que Vegeta venia?- Le pregunto a 18 si no porque me preguntaría eso

-Me pidió la llave de la cabaña- Claro que tonta soy, si no como hubiera entrado

-Me beso- Le digo mientras toco mis labios, ella suelta una pequeña risita y luego me manda a dormir recordándome mis ojeras al igual que Vegeta

Es la primera vez en días que duermo tan tranquilamente, no hubo pesadillas ni tuve dificultad para conciliar el sueño, sin embargo poco después de que despierto comienzo a sentir malestares, creo que estaré así por algunos días más

Luego de tres días se ah vuelto algo insoportable, estoy echa un manojo de nervios, me eh vuelto sensible a la luz y a los sonidos fuertes, los temblores lejos de disminuir creo que han aumentado, y esta situación no ah pasado desapercibida por mis amigos ni por Vegeta, creo que no puedo decir que Vegeta es mi amigo, es decir quien besa de esa manera a un amigo? pero aun no se si calificarlo como algo mas, desde el día que nos besamos no ah pasado nada importante, excepto por un día que sentí como el equilibrio me faya, estuve a punto de caer al piso mientras caminaba pero Vegeta me sostuvo justo a tiempo, estuvimos a punto de volver a besarnos pero Goku interrumpió preguntándome si estaba bien, en fin creo que todos han notado que no estoy bien

La tercer noche luego del beso 18 y yo nos encontramos caminando de regreso a nuestra cabaña luego de cenar, ambas caminamos en silencio, hasta que Vegeta nos alcanza y le ordena dejarnos solos 18 solo se encoje de hombros y continua caminando

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que ocurre contigo mujer!- Me dice Vegeta, se escucha bastante enojado

-Que me ocurre de que?- A de creer que soy una tonta pero hacerme la despistada es lo único que se me ocurre

-Saber perfectamente a lo que me refiero! Te ves horrible y eso no se debe a que no desayunaste bien- Estoy segura que en su mirada ahí algo nuevo, juraría que es preocupación

-Yo… No lo se Vegeta- Odio mentirle en verdad lo odio pero no me atrevo a decirle lo que me pasa, Vegeta me importa y no quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera, porque no lo soy, solo soy una drogadicta

-No me gusta que me mientan mujer- Me dice Vegeta amenazadoramente

-Ya te dije que no me ocurre nada!- Tal ves levantarle la vos no sea la mejor opción pero en realidad no tengo muchas

-No se ni para que me molesto- Dice Vegeta antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a su cabaña

-Espera Vegeta!- Le grito cuando lo veo alejarse, no era mi intención gritarle pero creo que el mal humor es parte de esta maldita abstinencia, pero Vegeta no detiene su paso

Me siento horrible, desde la muerte de mi madre no me había interesado por nadie mas que no fuera yo misma, pero ahora no es así, Vegeta me interesa, no solo eso me gusta y lo quiero, por lo que verlo alejarse provoca mi llanto, en lugar de ir a mi cabaña corro al lago, necesito estar sola para despejar mi mente y decidir que hacer

Al llegar al lago veo que hay otro campista, al acercarme mas puedo olfatear un olor muy reconocido para mi, un olor que eh extrañado estas dos semanas, huele a tabaco

-Oye…- No termino de hablar porque veo que el campista se espanta

-Tranquilo… Tienes mas?- Me muerdo el labio antes de hacer la pregunta, él saca de su bolsillo una cajetilla medio llena y me la ofrece, dudo un poco pero al final saco el cigarrillo

-Gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba- Le digo mientras enciendo el cigarrillo con el encendedor que siempre cargo, creo que ya es una costumbre, luego me siento a la orilla del lago y el muchacho s aleja

Curiosamente el humo en mi boca no se siente tan bien como otras veces, de echo ahora siento una punzada en el pecho, es culpa? Aun así termino el cigarrillo y aplasto la colilla en la tierra

-Mujer- Escucho a Vegeta detrás de mi y el corazón me da un brinco acaso me vio, me levanto de donde estoy y me preparo mentalmente para que me grite

Lejos de gritarme me besa, eso no lo esperaba, es su forma de disculparse? O de arreglar lo de hace un momento, tal ves lo hizo para demostrarme que yo también le importo

Esta ves el beso apenas y dura, Vegeta se separa repentinamente de mi, me mira por unos segundos y luego toma mis manos, se las acerca a la cara y aspira mi olor

-Apestas a tabaco- Me dice mientras suelta mis manos bruscamente, ahora si me va a gritar

**Terminado el capitulo, espero les halla gustado ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Fortaleza Saiyajin: **Sip jeje pero no tanto como Vegeta :3

**IssaMutouji: **Jajaja yo también cuando lo escribía me imaginaba al pequeño Tarble y se me hacia taaan adorable :3 cuando salgan del campamento are que tenga mas participación en el fic jeje

**Carina:** Tarble el inoportuno xD jaja pero en este capi ya pudieron tener su momento ;) y lo se Bulma se llevo una gran decepción, gracias por desearme suerte y ojala sigas pensando igual del resto de la historia

**Prics17:** Jaja sip todos coinciden en que arruino un gran momento pero aquí lo compense ;) y la pobre Bulma si lo esta pasando mal

**Valen Minene:** jeje por nada :) y sip creo que solo como la mitad de la historia transcurre en el campamento, es decir no puedo hacer una historia larga en dos meses además luego que pasaría con ellos? Jeje

**Otakukawaiigirl:** Jaja Tarble heredo la misma indiscreción de Vegeta jaja y si planeo que sea una historia larga, y Milk aparecerá cuando los demas salgan del campamento jeje

**ACyborg18:** Jeje en este capi ya lo pudiste leer ;) y también lo de Bulma la pobre se la esta viendo negras jaja

**Magaanahi:** Vamos perdónalo! Jaja (Imagina la cara de un pequeño Tarble asiendo un puchero) y sip sus razones las sabras cuando regrese a casa

**Xxyoxitha94xX:** Te doy toda la razón Vegeta es perfecto :D y acertaste 100% el cuerpo de Bulma esta reaccionando a la falta de drogas y como son varias cosas de las que ya dependía pues le esta yendo muy mal

**CairpisokaFragola94:** Me alaga que pienses eso jaja alimentas el ego de mi creatividad xD espero sigas leyendo jeje

**Iris-sky:** jeje ntp tu mensaje se entendía bien y gracias por el comentario y ahora ya sabes lo que le ocurre a Bulma jeje

**Chica DB: **Me alegra mucho que sigas al pendiente de mi historia n.n por cierto a mi también me encanta tu fic! El arte de amar ;)

**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar! Espero nos leamos el próximo capitulo :) un beso y un abrazo para mis lectores :D**


	6. Capitulo 6 ¡Drogadicta!

**N/A: Este capitulo será casi por completo una serie de flash back sobre la vida de Bulma antes del campamento, esto lo hice para que conozcan mas a fondo su problema antes de comenzar con la solución, como por cierto el primer y el ultimo párrafo en cursiva son sueños, lo demás si son recuerdos je :) espero les guste, con ustedes el capitulo 5 ;)**

Capitulo 6: ¡Drogadicta!

-Fue solo un cigarrillo- Le digo a Vegeta con la mirada agachada

-Quiero que me digas ahora mismo que es lo que pasa contigo- La reacción de Vegeta me desconcierta, no me esta gritando o insultando, incluso hasta parece calmado

-Síndrome de abstinencia- Le digo luego de un breve silencio

-Que otra porquería te metes en el cuerpo?- A pesar de su tono calmado es ofensivo

-Alcohol y hierva- Es lo único que me atrevo a decirle

-Por eso estas aquí?- Me pregunta aun con su raro tono

-No te mentí si es lo que crees, todo lo que te dije de mi padre es cierto- Le digo en un vano intento de defenderme, Vegeta no me contesta nada así que levanto la mirada y lo veo directo a los ojos, lo que veo me rompe el corazón, en su mirada puedo ver la decepción, él me mira unos segundos y luego me da la espalda para comenzar a caminar de regreso a su cabaña

-Espera Vegeta, déjame explicarte yo no soy como tu crees- No pienso perder lo que estaba por comenzar a tener con Vegeta por esto

-Eres exactamente como creo- Me dice aun sin detenerse

-No lo soy!- Le digo cuando lo alcanzo y me paro delante de el impidiéndole el paso, Vegeta no me empuja así que creo que me escuchara

-Me drogo no lo niego! Pero no soy una cualquiera!- En realidad no me ah acusado de eso pero puedo jurar que lo piensa

-Nunca dije que lo fueras y no me interesa si te pudres en drogas o no ahora fuera de mi camino- Vegeta intenta moverme pero yo me planto bien en mi lugar y no pienso dejarlo ir hasta que escuche todo lo que tengo para decirlo

-A no? Y entonces porque estas molesto?-

-Porque no te mueves!- Vegeta intenta hacerme creer que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo pero se que quiere hablar, no soy tonta si quisiera ya podría haberme arrojado fuera de su camino

-A mi no me engañas, se lo que estas pensando de mi! Pero se controlarme, se cuales son mis limites- Le aseguro a Vegeta y es verdad, no niego que algunas veces eh perdido el control de mis acciones, y que tengo una que otra laguna mental pero se que no me eh sobrepasado, esas veces estaba sola o solo con mis amigas

-Asi? Y por cuanto tiempo mas?- No entiendo la pregunta de Vegeta y creo que lo nota porque continua hablando

-Cuanto tiempo va a pasar para que tu cuerpo te pida tanto esas porquerías que te importe un carajo en donde estés- Lo que me dijo Vegeta me dejo sin palabras, en realidad no había pensado en eso

-Yo… Bueno pues… Es solo que yo…- Demonios no encuentro como defenderme

-Es solo que eres una idiota- Me asegura Vegeta, luego me toma de los hombros y me aparta del camino, ya no intento detenerlo, no tiene caso no se que decirle, me siento estúpida, nunca me había quedado sin habla durante una discusión, no se si es frustración, rabia o tristeza lo que ah provocado que las lagrimas fluyan de mis ojos, en realidad creo que son las tres cosas, ver a Vegeta alejarse me provoca esas sensaciones

-Que te ocurre- Me pregunta 18 cuando regreso a mi cabaña, ahora que Vegeta ya lo sabe no tiene caso continuar esta farsa así que le cuento todo

-Ya lo sabia- Me dice 18 con el señor fruncido

-Lo sabias?- Me imagine varias respuestas pero nunca eso, como es que ella lo sabe, yo creo que lo estaba ocultando muy bien

-Una ves en el orfanato sacaron de la calle a un grupo de adolecentes adictos, se veían igual que tú en este momento cuando comenzaron a desintoxicarse- Me explica 18

-Gracias por no molestarte, en verdad no entiendo a Vegeta, es decir no es nada del otro mundo- Le digo a 18 mientras me acuesto en mi cama, segundos después una almohada me cae en la cabeza

-No confundas, estoy molesta, pero no me rompiste el corazón como a tu chico- Fue 18 quien me lanzo la almohada

-Vegeta no es 'mi chico' y dudo que lo sea- Le digo volviendo a mi semblante triste

-Intenta hablar con el, dile que estas aquí para rehabilitarte, tal ves eso lo ablande- Si tal ves eso lo ablande, si en verdad tuviera la intención de rehabilitarme pero eso nunca ah sido parte de mis planes, y se lo hago saber a 18

-Tu si que eres una idiota- Me asegura 18 antes de irse a dormir

_Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que no reconozco la habitación en la que estoy, me levanto un poco y las sabanas dejan de cubrirme dejando ver mis desnudos pechos, mis ojos se abren como platos, como demonios acabe desnuda!, unos quejidos me sacan de mis pensamientos, volteo mi vista a un lado y lo que veo es a un sujeto desnudo despertando junto a mi, esto no puede estar pasando ni siquiera lo conozco_

_-Que tal preciosa? Anoche estuviste grandiosa, lista para mas?- Me dice el sujeto, como puedo me levanto de la cama, veo que tengo algunos moretones y me duelen bastante las caderas, cuando estoy de pie puedo ver sobre las sabanas la mancha de sangre que estoy segura significa el fin de mi virginidad_

_-No me toques!- Le grito al sujeto cuando intenta tomarme la mano_

_-Vamos preciosa ahora te pondrás delicada? Si anoche me rogabas que te cogiera- Lo que me esta diciendo ese tipo tiene que ser mentira, pero como puedo negárselo si no recuerdo lo que paso conmigo luego de terminar aquella botella de tequila_

_Después pensare en eso, ahora solo quiero encontrar mi ropa y largarme de este lugar_

_-No tan rápido pequeña zorra tu y yo aun tenemos asuntos pendientes- El maldito me ah tomado de la cintura y comienza a besar mi cuello, yo grito y hago lo que puedo para zafarme, logro asestarle un buen rodillazo bajo, eso es suficiente para que me suelte y pueda correr hasta la puerta, giro la manija un par de veces pero nada, la puerta no se abre_

_-Así que lo quieres por las malas eh?- Antes de que pudiera volver a gritar él me da una buena bófeta, me toma del pelo y me arrastra hasta la cama_

Las trompetas de las 7 a.m me sacan de mi espantosa pesadilla, estoy completamente sudada y me tiemblan las manos, sin decir palabra salgo de la cama y me doy una buena ducha fría, eso me ayuda a centrarme, cuando salgo veo que 18 se ah ido sin mi, creo que después de todo también esta molesta, durante las primeras 2 horas de platicas, no hago mas que recordar mi sueño, en verdad es posible que acabe así?, para la hora del almuerzo 18 sale sin mi, pero camino rápido para alanzarla

-Que te pasa?- Le digo cuando la alcanzo, es obvio que me esta evitando

-Déjame en paz Bulma, creí que eras diferente pero no, y la verdad no me interesa relacionarme con una adicta- 18 se ve en verdad molesta

-Bien como quieras- Trato de hablar como si yo también estuviera molesta, pero no lo estoy, mas bien estoy decepcionada, creí que mi amistad con 18 seria duradera pero veo que no, ella sigue su camino y yo hago lo mismo, al llegar a la cafetería mi decepción se convierte en tristeza, Vegeta Goku 17 y 18 están sentados comiendo juntos, en una mesa en la que sé no soy bienvenida así que me siento alejada de ellos, en medio de mi almuerzo giro mis ojos hacia Vegeta, recuerdo nuestro primer y casi único eso, por que el segundo fue algo fugaz, luego recuerdo lo que me dijo y recuerdo mi sueño, no quiero terminar como me lo dijo, pero no me creo capaz de dejar por completo todos mis gustos

Han pasado dos días desde que mis problemas salieron a la luz, todos siguen ignorándome, excepto por Goku, con el eh hablado un par de veces pero parece incomodo creo que le asusto

Las pláticas son aun más fastidiosas si estoy completamente sola, a las 7 en punto al terminar la ultima sesión me dirijo, al igual que los últimos dos días a mi lugar en el lago y al igual que estos días los recuerdo llegan a mi mente

FLASH BACK

_Aun me cuesta creer que hace tan solo tres meses éramos el claro ejemplo de una familia perfecta, hace dos meses que nos enteramos de que mama tenia cáncer, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había nada que hacer y un mes después, nos fue arrebatada, hoy a un mes de su muerte mi familia perfecta esta en el olvido, mama no esta y papa es el culpable, aun me taladran en la cabeza sus palabras, el sugiriendo no llevar a cabo el tratamiento y ella aceptando_

_Hoy regreso a clases, luego de aquel nefasto día me negué a salir de mi habitación pero es tiempo de volver a la escuela, no puedo descuidar mis estudios, eso no le hubiera gustado a ella_

_-Bulma que bueno volver a verte, como te sientes?- Me pregunta Milk, mi mejor amiga_

_-Bien- Es lo que le contesto, una clara mentira, como estar bien cuando tu madre esta muerta y tu padre es el asesino intelectual de tal cosa_

_-Te ayudare a ponerte al corriente, aunque no te será difícil, tienes la inteligencia de tu padre- Que ah dicho?_

_-No te atrevas a volver a compararme con ese maldito!- Le grito apenas termina esa oración_

_-Por Kami Bulma! Tienes que dejarte de esas idioteces no puedes culpar a tu padre por lo que…- No escucho el resto de su discurso porque me alejo caminando de ella, el resto de la semana la ignoro, hasta que se me pasa un poco el enojo y hablo con ella, el día que hacemos pases salimos al centro comercial_

_-Hola! Que bueno que las encontramos!- Nos dijo Zangya, una peli roja engreída de nuestro grupo, junto a ella esta Fasha, su fiel seguidora_

_-Que tal- Saludamos sin mucho interés e intentamos seguir nuestro camino_

_-Esperen! Porque la prisa? Solo queremos invitarlas a una fiesta- Nos dice Fasha entregándonos el anuncio de un bar_

_-Es mi cumple, y mi papi ah rentado todo el lugar, no falten chicas- Dice Zangya antes de alejarse con su inseparable amiga_

_-Suena bien- Le digo a Milk mientras leo la invitación_

_-Bromeas? No abra más que rebeldes amiga, ese no es un lugar para nosotras-_

_-Vamos Milk tu misma lo dijiste, necesito distraerme, que mejor que una fiesta?- Le insisto mientras nos probamos ropa en una tienda _

_-No creo que sea buena idea Bulma- Lo que me dice Milk me decepciona, yo si tengo ganas de ir_

_-Pues yo si voy- Le digo mientras pagamos lo que compramos_

_La fiesta es esa misma noche, me visto y me maquillo solo un poco, apenas tengo 15 y no quiero parecer muy mayor, antes de irme le hago una llamada a Milk, ella insiste en que no va y en que yo tampoco debería ir, pero si iré_

_Al llegar al bar veo que hay muchachos mucho mayores que yo, me pongo un poco nerviosa pero igual entro_

_-Bulmita querida que bueno que viniste! Donde esta tu amiga- Me pregunta Zangya cuando me ve entrar_

_-No vino- Le digo algo tímida, tal ves no fue buena idea venir sin Milk, no se con quien estar_

_-Que lastima, pero no te preocupes ven siéntate con nosotras- Yo acepto alegre y camino con ella, en la mesa esta también Fasha y un grupo de chicos mayores_

_-Hola preciosa- Me dice uno de los chicos de la mesa_

_-Hola- Le digo algo nerviosa, es bastante guapo_

_-Soy Zarbon y cual es tu nombre preciosa?-Me dice mientras se sienta junto a mi, creo que dirigió su vista a mi escote_

_-Me llamo Bulma- Le digo con una sonrisa_

_-Lindo nombre, quieres un trago Bulma?- Me dice mientras me ofrece una cuba, veo que todos están tomando y me voy a ver como una tonta si la rechazo así que la acepto, en cuanto la pruebo casi la escupo, esto mas tequila que refresco pero igual la tomo a traguitos, cuando la termino me ofrecen otra y luego otra_

_-Ven Bulma vamos a bailar- Me dice Fasha mientras me jala de la mano, cuando me levanto siento que estoy algo mareada, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar, el resto de la noche la pasamos bailando, me la pase súper bien, hasta que alrededor de la una de la mañana me voy a mi casa, me alegra haber aprendido a conducir el verano pasado_

_Al día siguiente Zangya y Fasha me invitan a sentarme con ellas en las clases, normalmente no aceptaría pero anoche me la pase muy bien con ellas, también en el almuerzo estoy con ellas_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Luego de pasar las ultimas horas recordando como conocí a las que ahora son mis mejores amigas, me levanto y me voy a cenar, en realidad no extraño a Fasha y a Zangya, me la paso bien con ellas pero creo que nuestra amistad es superficial ni siquiera puedo decir que las conozco bien, la mayoría del tiempo que paso con ellas estoy narcotizada, me sentía mas cómoda con 18

En la cena de nuevo estoy sola, y así paso los próximos tres días, ahora estoy sola en una odiosa platica sobre las drogas, parece ser que ahora las darán una ves por semana, todo eso me hace recordad las primeras veces que probé algo diferente al alcohol o al tabaco

FLASHBACK

_-Hey chicas no tienen otro cigarrillo? Mi cajetilla se termino- Le digo a mis amigas mientras recorremos la ciudad en auto, hace medio año que Fasha Zangya y yo somos inseparables, hace 5 meses tuve una fuerte pelea con Milk, cuando comencé a fumar fue como un alivio instantáneo, me relaja muchísimo y me alivia todo el estrés que sufro en mi casa, pero a Milk no le gustaba, el colmo fue cuando me arrebato un cigarrillo de la mano y comenzó a gritarme, desde entonces no hemos hablado_

_-Lo siento Bulmita se terminaron pero se donde podemos conseguir algo mejor- Dice Zangya mientras da una vuelta brusca al auto y conduce a los barrios peligrosos de la ciudad, de pronto se detiene en una esquina, se baja del auto y habla un rato con un tipo con cara de matón y luego le entrega una bolsa negra_

_-Listo chicas disfruten- Nos dice mientras arranca el auto y nos entrega la bolsa, de ella saco unos cigarrillos muy extraños_

_-Que esto?- Le pregunto a Zangya_

_-Hierva, pruébalo te va a encantar- Fue Fasha la quien me contesto mientras tomaba uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendía, huele muy feo_

_-Creo que paso- Les digo a mis amigas_

_-Que te pasa Bulma no seas niña- Me dice Fasha y me da un codazo, yo lo pienso un momento y luego termino tomando uno_

_Un par de meses después fumo hierba casi con tanta frecuencia como el tabaco, papa nunca esta en casa así que incluso lo hago en mi habitación mientras escucho música, es algo muy relajante_

_Hoy tengo reunión con las chicas en mi casa, papa esta fuera de la ciudad así que traerán alcohol tabaco y hierva antes de que lleguen reviso mi celular, y veo la fecha del calendario, ah pasado exactamente un año desde la muerte de mi mama, cuando llegan mis amigas estoy bastante deprimida y ellas lo notan, así que me dan algo nuevo, me entregan una jeringa y me dicen que su contenido me animara, y así fue, sea lo que fuera olvide todo lo que ese podrido día me hacia sentir_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

El escuchar que la platica termino me saca de mis recuerdos, gracias a Kami ya son las 7 así que me voy como todos los días al lago, esta ves no tengo hambre así que me quedo mas tiempo de lo normal, son como las 9 cuando veo cerca del lago al muchacho que me dio el cigarrillo el otro día, pienso un poco si debería ir a pedirle otro, pero los efectos de la abstinencia apenas están comenzando a pasar y si comenzó de nuevo y no puedo mantener mi vicio en unos días los síntomas volverán y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo así que mejor lo dejo pasar, de regreso a mi cabaña veo a un par de chicos devorándose a besos entre unos arboles, eso me recuerda a mi primer novio y me recuerda que no eh tenido novio desde entonces

FLASHBACK

_-Hola preciosa- Me dice Zarbon mientras lo veo llegar a mi escuela a la hora de la salida, hace meses que no lo veía_

_-Que tal Zarbon- Lo saludo mientras me acerco a su auto_

_-Quieres que te lleve?- Me pregunta con una sexi sonrisa, Kami! Es tan guapo, yo no dudo en aceptar y me subo a su convertible rojo_

_-Eh Zarbon mi casa es hacia allá- Le digo mientras lo veo pasar la calle por donde le dije que se fuera_

_-Lo se, pero pensé que te gustaría algo de diversión- Me dice mientras maneja con una mano y con la otra me ofrece un cigarrillo, yo sonrió y lo acepto, ese día fuimos al centro comercial y por la noche me invito a un bar bebimos un rato y luego me llevo a mi casa, la pasamos muy bien juntos, el resto de la semana continuamos saliendo, hasta que nos declaramos novios oficiales, la pasamos muy bien los primeros 6 meses hasta que comenzaron los problemas_

_-Vamos nena- Me dice Zarbon mientras intenta meterme a la boca un cigarrillo de hierva_

_-No Zarbon ya fume suficiente- Le digo mientras le alejo la mano de mi boca_

_-No te preocupes Bulma si te alocas yo te cuido- Me dice mientras me guiña un ojo_

_-Gracias pero ya fue suficiente por hoy- Le contesto de nuevo rechazando el cigarrillo_

_-No seas tonta Bulma si eso no es nada que acaso no aguantas?- Su comentario me molesta_

_-Te dije que no quiero mas!- Su insistencia me esta hartando_

_-Zangya aguanta mas que tu, ella es mas mujer- Ese fue el colmo, cual es su insistencia por hacerme perder la razón_

_-Soy tan mujer como ella pero te dije que fue suficiente!- Le digo mientras me levanto dispuesta a salir de la discoteca_

_-Así? Demuéstralo- Me dice mientras me toma de la cintura y me pega a el_

_-Quítate Zarbon- Intento alejarlo un poco pero es inútil_

_-Quiero una mujer Bulma, demuéstrame que eres tu mi mujer- Tras estas palabras siento la mano de Zarbon acariciar mi pierna, hago como lo que lo voy a abrazar, alcanzo una cuba y se la lanzo a la cara, eso es suficiente para que me suelte_

_-Que te pasa!- Me grita mientras se limpia la cara_

_-Soy muy mujer! De hecho demasiado para ti- Le digo mientras me alejo y salgo del lugar_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ese fue el fin de mi relación con Zarbon y desde entonces preferí no volver a tener novio para evitar que se repitiera lo mismo, aunque en realidad después de eso no hubo nadie mas que me llamara la atención, si no tal ves hubiera echo una excepción, pero todos los chicos me parecían tan iguales, claro, hasta que conocí a Vegeta, el si que es diferente, el no esta babeando a mis pies dispuesto a lo que sea por mi como estaba acostumbrada, el tiene dignidad, tiene fortaleza, además creo que es el primero que en verdad se preocupa por mi, no recuerdo nunca que algún chico me dijera que dejara mis vicios al contario, a todos los que recuerdo estaban invitándome algo, me pregunto si valdrá la pena perder lo que podría tener con Vegeta por las adicciones

Cuando entro a mi cabaña me sorprendo, sobre mi cama hay una bandeja con comida

-Gracias- Le digo a 18 mientras le doy una pequeña sonrisa, ella se levanta de su cama y ve la comida

-No fui yo- Me dice mientras se vuelve a acostar, eso me sorprende aun mas, si no fue ella entonces quien? Tal ves Goku, es el único con el sigo hablando de ves en cuando, si seguro fue el, mañana se lo agradeceré

Luego de terminar lo que Goku me trajo para cenar me quedo dormida

_Me encuentro sola, caminando sin un rumbo por las calles de la capital del oeste con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, droga, necesito algo, lo que sea con lo que pueda quitarme, o por lo menos olvidar el dolor que siento, mientras camino paso por un gran edifico con espejos, no puedo evitar detenerme a observarme, es una costumbre que los años nunca me quitara, sin embargo mi reflejo no es el mismo, a mis 35 años luzco como una anciana de 80, mi escaso cabello esta opaco y quebradizo, mis dientes amarillos, y piel esta seca y arrugada, también noto las feas marcas de agujas por todos mis brazos, aun me cuesta creer que así fue como termino la gran Bulma Brief_

_Luego de que papa muriera cuando tenia 25 la empresa quedo a mi cargo, sin embargo no tenia ni idea ni tiempo para manejarla, mis días estaban dedicados a doparme, luego de 7 años la empresa quedo en la banca rota, la empresa tecnológica mas grande del mundo se vino abajo y yo me quede sin un peso, hoy a 3 años de quedarme en la calle no me queda nada, ni un hogar ni una familia ni lo mas importante, dinero para mantener mis vicios, si en este momento alguien me pidiera matar a cambio de un cigarrillo de hierva lo aria sin pensarlo_

Nuevamente despierto mucho antes de que las trompetas suenen, y apenas lo algo salgo corriendo al baño

-Aun soy hermosa- Digo en un susurro mientras me toco la cara frente al espejo, ese sueño al igual que el de ayer fueron horribles, y lo peor es que no es algo ficticio, en verdad ese puede ser mi futuro, mas que sueños creo que fueron revelaciones divinas, una advertencia de lo que pasara conmigo en un futuro si continuo en el camino por el que voy, pero no señor, no será así, la gran Bulma Brief tiene un futuro brillante no pienso terminar como una perdida, ni tampoco pienso perder al hombre que me hizo ver la realidad

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, en este capitulo no hubo romanticismo pero el próximo prometo que lo abra!, siento no contestar sus reviews esta ves pero mi Internet esta fallando demasiado! Asi que estoy subiendo el capitulo de rápido jeje pero igual muchísimas gracias por comentar y los invito a comentar también este capitulo jeje**


	7. Rehabilitacion

**N/A: Para empezar bien este 2014, publico hoy el primer día del año jeje, sin mas que decir les dejo leer el capitulo :) **

Capitulo 7 Rehabilitación

Hoy es el día, hoy luego de casi tres años viviendo con adicciones eh tomado la decisión de dejarlo, no hay vuelta atrás, la decisión esta tomada

-18 espera- Le digo cuando intenta salir de la cabaña sin mí como lo ha hecho los últimos días

-Que quieres- Me dice con molestia

-Solo quiero decirte que lo eh pensado y quiero rehabilitarme- Le digo algo nerviosa por la reacción que ella pueda tener

-Porque?- Me pregunta con una mirada acusadora

-Porque no quiero terminar sola y fea- Le digo sinceramente, ella comienza a caminar, eso me desconcierta creo que no me cree o tal ves ya no le interesa ser amiga mía

-Que estarás? Una invitación para caminar conmigo?- Me dice luego de haber caminado solo unos pasos, esa no es una reconciliación dramática, pero creo que funciona para mi, así que ahora nos encontramos caminando juntas hacia las actividades

-Y cuando se lo piensas decir a tu chico?- Me dice 18 mientras corremos, la enfermera me dijo que una buena forma de desaparecer los síntomas de la abstinencia era asiendo ejercicio así que ahora me empeñare mas en las clases de deportes

-Hoy mismo, luego de la comida del medio día- En verdad espero que Vegeta reaccione igual de bien como lo hizo 18, gran parte de esto lo estoy asiendo por el así que mas le vale que no me rechace

En el almuerzo no lo veo, pero igual estoy feliz, almorzar con una amiga es mucho mejor que almorzar sola, las pláticas también son mejor en compañía, además ahora que pienso rehabilitarme les pongo más atención

-Bueno ya es hora de comer- Le digo a 18 mientras salimos de la cabaña, es hora de hablar con Vegeta

-No me digas que estas nerviosa? No creí que fueras de esas- Me dice 18 mientras me da un codazo

-No lo soy, pero no quiero que Vegeta me rechace- Le digo a 18

-No lo ara- Me asegura 18, yo respiro profundo y trato de calmarme, cuando entramos localizo con la mirada a los chicos y recuerdo que tengo que agradecerle a Goku por la comida que me llevo anoche a mi cabaña

-Espera 18, podemos sentarnos en otra mesa? Hablare con el cuando termine de comer- 18 acepta y nos sentamos lejos de los chicos, estoy tan nerviosa que apenas pruebo bocado, y justo cuando veo que Vegeta se levanta de su asiento hago lo mismo y lo sigo

-Vegeta quiero hablar contigo- Le digo cuando lo alcanzo, pongo mi mano en su hombro y se detiene, también siento como su espalda se tensa

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- Me dice Vegeta, pero sus acciones dicen lo contrario porque no ah echo nada por continuar su camino

-Voy a dejar los vicios- Voy directo al grano por que se con Vegeta no me puedo estar con rodeos, creo que su reacción es positiva porque se ah dado la vuelta y ahora me ve de frente, a pesar de que su seño esta fruncido su mirada no es fría

-A que se debe el cambio de opinión?- Me pregunta seriamente

-A muchas cosas, pero en gran parte, bueno en gran parte se debe a ti- Le digo ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, el levanta una ceja sorprendido

-A mi?- Me pregunta, creo que no me cree

-Si, a ti, tú me hiciste considerar cosas que la verdad nunca antes habían pasado por mi cabeza-

-Porque eres una idiota- Me dice con una sonrisa, Kami como quería ver esa sonrisa

-Como sea, ahora que eh reflexionado sobre mi futuro no quiero continuar así, además Vegeta, no quiero perderte- Le digo mientras me acerco mas a el mientras le ruego a todos los kamis del universo que no me rechace

-Que es lo que vas a dejar?- Me pregunta Vegeta cuando estamos a unos centímetros de distancia, maldición en verdad no me esperaba esa pregunta

-Bueno ya sabes, dejare el alcohol, no fumare hierva, nada de inyectarme, ni tomar pastillas- Le digo desviando la mirada un poco, me ah puesto algo nerviosa

-Y el tabaco?- Maldito Vegeta no se le pasa nada, esperaba que para cuando le contara por completo de mi decisión estuviéramos tan enamorados que no le importara

-El tabaco no es parte del trato, no me hace perder la razón y no es muy caro no veo porque dejarlo- En general podría pensar que no hay razón para que se enoje, pero el día que me vio fumando parecía tan molesto que preferí ocultarle que continuaría haciéndolo

Antes de que se me ocurra otro argumento para defender mi decisión Vegeta se ah dado la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Vegeta espera! Compréndeme un poco! Tienes idea de lo difícil que será dejarlo todo? El cigarrillo me relaja y me ayudara con la ansiedad!- Le digo mientras sigue caminando

-Que débil de mente- Me escupe Vegeta

-No soy débil!, es solo que…- Antes de continuar hablando Vegeta se detiene se da la vuelta y me mira directo a los ojos

-Aléjate de mi adicta!- Las palabras de Vegeta son realmente dolorosas

-Como quieras! Maldito insensible! Deberías agradecer todo lo que pensé hacer por ti! No sabes lo duro que fue decidirlo y para que? Para que actúes como un imbécil!- Le grito furiosa

-Agradecerte!? Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada por mi! Recuero haberte dicho que por mi te pudrieras en tus malditas porquerías ese no es mi problema!- Me grita igual de furioso que yo

-Y si no te importa que porque te molesta tanto!- Le pregunto mientras contengo las lágrimas

-Porque detesto a la gente como tu!- Me contesta antes de continuar caminado, no hago nada por detenerlo, ni lo are mas, doy la media vuelta y me dirijo al lago

-Hey Bulma que tal?- Me dice Goku cuando llega y se sienta junto a mi a la orilla del lago

-Que quieres?- Le contesto malhumorada, se que no debería hacerlo, el fue el único que no hizo como si no existiera estas ultimas semanas pero en verdad estoy molesta y dolida

-Solo quería saber como estabas, 18 me dijo lo que decidiste- Me dice Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si, genial no?-

-No te ves muy decidida, no me digas que ya te arrepentiste- Me dice Goku algo preocupado

-No, ya tome la decisión y yo nunca me retracto, es solo que discutí con Vegeta- Para ser sincera, luego de mi pelea con Vegeta pensé por un segundo tirar todo por la borda y drogarme hasta el final de mis días, pero de inmediato deseche esa idea, mi vida va mas allá de ese mono insensible y no la echare a perder por ese loco

-Jaja vamos Bulma todo mundo discute con Vegeta, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, no te lo tomes personal al rato se le pasa- Me dice Goku dándome unas palmadas en la espalda

-Pues no me importa si se le pasa o no! No tenia porque tratarme así solo porque no voy a dejar de fumar!- Siento como el enojo regresa a mi

-Umm fue por eso?. Lo siento Bulma pero creo que no se le va a pasar-

-Que? No veo porque el maldito problema con el tabaco!- La verdad lo que me había dicho Goku me había dado una mini esperanza pero ahora creo que no la hay

-Bueno, siendo él yo lo veo algo muy comprensible- Me dice Goku vacilando

-Explícate- Le digo de inmediato

-No lo se Bulma, a Vegeta no le gusta que se hable de eso-

-Dímelo Goku!- Le grito, si en verdad hay una razón comprensible quiero saber cual es

-Lo que pasa es que su mama murió de cáncer pulmonar-En cuanto me lo dice reacciono, las cajetillas tienen escritas los efectos del tabaco, uno de los principales efectos a largo plazo es el cáncer de pulmón

-Así que su madre murió por fumar- Le digo con la mirada agachada, creo que ahora comprendo a Vegeta

-Bueno, no exactamente- La respuesta de Goku me exaspera

-Entonces!?- Le digo con un temblor en el ojo

-Sabes lo que es un fumador pasivo?- Me pregunta Goku

-Eh.. No- Mi respuesta me avergüenza, por lo general lo se todo, pero en el tema de las drogas soy una verdadera inexperta, en realidad creo que mi ignorancia se debe a que no me quiero informar al respecto porque no me voy a enterar de nada bueno

-Bueno yo tampoco…-

-GOKU!- Le grito ya totalmente desesperada

-Pero Vegeta me lo explico! Déjame terminar Bulma no seas escandalosa- Me regaña Goku, yo me calmo y lo dejo que continúe hablando

-Los fumadores pasivos son personas que respiran el humo de otros fumadores, no lo hacen directamente pero hace el mismo daño- Eso es horrible y me siento estúpida por no haberlo sabido antes

-Con quien convivía tanto la madre de Vegeta como para que le hiciera tanto daño?- Le pregunto luego de que reacciono, ahora en verdad comprendo el enojo de Vegeta

-Su padre, fuma como locomotora y lo peor es que el parece estar muy sano-

-Fuma? Ósea que a pesar de que muy posiblemente causo la muerte de su esposa aun fuma?- Valla, creo que Vegeta tenia razón cuando dijo que su padre en verdad era un mal padre, luego caigo en cuenta de lo que dije, el padre de Vegeta provoco la muerte de su madre, algo de lo que yo eh acusado a mi padre todo este tiempo, sin embargo las situaciones son verdaderamente diferentes

-Así es Bulma, por eso Vegeta odia los vicios, sobre todo el tabaco- Me explica Goku, ahora me siento como una idiota

-Gracias por contarme esto Goku, ahora si no te molesta quisiera estar un rato sola tengo mucho que pensar- Le digo a Goku, el asiente y se levanta

-Oye espera, casi se me olvida, gracias por la comida- Le digo con un giño de ojo

-Eh? Cual comida?-Me pregunta Goku, tal ves ya lo olvido, con lo despistado que es no lo dudo

-La que me dejaste anoche en mi cabaña- Le recuerdo

-Mm lo siento Bulma pero yo no se de que me hablas- Por la cara de confundido que tiene Goku se que no miente

-Anoche alguien dejo sobre mi cama una bandeja de comida- Si no fue Goku ni 18 la verdad no se quien pueda ser

-Mm… Bueno, anoche Vegeta salió de la cafetería con una bandeja con mucha comida, pero el dijo que era para el- Dice Goku mientras se rasca la cabeza

-Y tu lo viste comiéndosela?- Le pregunto de inmediato, y siento como el corazón se me acelera

-Ahora que lo dices, no, cuando llego a la cabaña ya no tenía la comida- Tras esas palabras ya no tengo dudas acerca de nada, no hay nada que pensar ni meditar, fue Vegeta quien me llevo la comida, a pesar de todo le importo, y el me importa a mi, me importa mucho, no solo eso lo quiero, y cuando Bulma Brief quiere algo no lo deja ir, mucho menos por un estúpido vicio

-Sabes en donde esta Vegeta?- Le pregunto a Goku totalmente decidida

-Creo que en el área de deportes porque? Crees que el sepa quien te llevo la comida?- Me pregunta Goku y casi me caigo de espaldas, prefiero no hacer mas comentarios, solo le agradezco y me encamino al área de deportes, cuando me acerco lo veo a lo lejos jugando básquet él solo, cuando llego a la cancha tomo otro de los balones y camino hacia Vegeta botando el balón

-Si te doy una paliza jugando me darás otra oportunidad para hablar?- Le digo en vista de que en mi primera oportunidad lo eche todo a perder, así que esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, Vegeta no rechazaría un reto

-Si quisieras- Me dice mientras encesta un tiro perfecto

-Oh vamos, estoy segura de que puedo ganarte- Le digo mientras lanzo el balón y encesto yo también

-Tu? Con esa pésima condición? Ja! Eso quisiera verlo- Me dice con una mirada retadora

-Pues lo veras, el primero en anotar 10 canastas gana- Le digo devolviéndole la mirada

-Tu sacas- Me contesta con una sonrisa, esto será interesante

-Solo jugaremos en una canasta- Le digo mientras boto el balón fuera de la cancha

-Que pasa? Temes que tus podridos pulmones no puedan con tanto?- Lo que dijo Vegeta en verdad me molesto

-Esta bien! Yo anoto en la de aquel extremo y tú en esta- Le digo enojada, mientras internamente ruego no desmayarme a medio juego

Cuando el asiente doy por comenzado el juego así que entro a la cancha botando el balón mientras observo fijamente a Vegeta, el también observa cada uno de mis movimientos, luego de unos segundo hago una perfecta finta y logro engañarlo así que ahora tengo el camino libre y comienzo a correr hacia mi canasta, voy a poco mas de media cancha cuando Vegeta me alcanza y me quita el balón, corre de regreso y anota sin problemas el primer punto, luego me entrega el balón con una sonrisa victoriosa, me encanta esa sonrisa pero tengo que concentrarme, no puedo perder

Luego de casi una hora jugando estoy exhausta, creo que eh corrido alrededor de la ancha unas veinte veces, en ocasiones creo que Vegeta me hace correr adrede, las rodillas me tiemblan la cabeza me punza y no siento llegar el aire a mis pulmones pero no me pienso rendir vamos 9 – 9 y le voy a ganar, luego de eso se tragara su orgullo y me escuchara

-Que te pasa mujer, pareciera que vas a vomitar- Me dice Vegeta y luego suelta una pequeña carcajada, yo solo lo fulmino con la mirada y me concentro en el balón que Vegeta bota de una mano a otra frente a mi, no le contesto porque no miente, el dolor de cabeza tan intenso que siento es tan fuerte que si abro la boca creo que vomitare

Cuando suelta su maldita carcajada burlona aprovecho y le quito el balón, corro con el como si mi vida dependiera de eso y justo cuando estoy frente a la canasta veo que mi vista es borrosa, no logro ubicar bien la condenada cesta, escucho los pasos de Vegeta corriendo hacia mi asi que desespero y lanzo el balón

-Que? Maldita sea!- Grita Vegeta cuando el balón entra por la cesta

-Gane!- Grito con mi ultimo aliento y luego siento mi cabeza chocar contra el pavimento de la chanca

Cuando despierto me duele muchísimo la cabeza, cuando me la toco no siento mi piel si no una venda, de nuevo estoy en la enfermería y luego recuerdo que de nuevo me desmaye

-Que bueno que ya esta bien señorita Brief, fue un golpe fuerte- Me dice la enfermera cuando entra a la habitación, detrás de ella viene Vegeta

-Que me paso?- Pregunto

-Fue agotamiento extremo, comprendo que quiera practicar deportes pero has maltratado tu cuerpo por varios años, no le pidas tanto en un día- Luego de que la enfermera de su explicación sale de la habitación

-Gracias por traerme, de nuevo- Le digo a Vegeta

-Hmp- Me contesta mientras se da la vuelta, intenta huir

-A donde crees que vas perdedor? Hicimos un trato así que toma asiento!- Le digo señalando la silla junto a la cama, Vegeta me gruñe y luego toma asiento donde le dije, se que le debe estar costando trabajo estar aquí sentado escuchándome pero hicimos un trato y Vegeta tiene palabra

-Goku me conto lo de tu madre- Fue lo que se me ocurrió decir, la verdad no planee como comenzar esto

-Maldito Kakarotto entrometido!- Grita Vegeta furioso, tal ves no debí empezar así

-Como sea, me lo dijo, y créeme que lo siento mucho, ahora se porque odias todo eso y aunque se que te molesto que me lo halla dicho a mi me dio mucho gusto porque ahora te entiendo y no te odio por las cosas que me dijiste, además me hizo entrar por completo en razón, quiero una vida sana, así que dejare mis vicios, todos- Luego de acabar mi pequeño discurso fijo mi mirada en los ojos de Vegeta, el permanece callado observándome, como meditando mis palabras

-Como se que no mientes?- Me pregunta luego de un par de minutos en silencio

-No lo hago en verdad, confía en mi, quiero cambiar- Le contesto firmemente, Vegeta se levanta de su asiento y me observa fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de encontrar la verdad en ellos

-Matare a Kakarotto- Me dice con una sonrisa ladina antes de besarme

No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me hizo ese beso, sentir los labios de Vegeta sobre los míos, ambos moviéndose ferozmente es la mejor sensación que eh sentido, mucho mas que cualquier droga

-Bueno señorita Brief… Oh veo que ya se siente mucho mejor- Dice sonriente la enfermera cuando entra y nos ve a mi y a Vegeta el con sus manos en mi cintura y yo con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, en ese momento nos separamos

-Eh.. jeje si ya me siento bien- Le digo un poco apenada

-Como decía, no tienes nada grave puedes irte y continuar con tus actividades normales solo no te excedas- Me advierte la enfermera y asiento y me levanto de la cama donde estaba sentada, Vegeta y yo salimos de la enfermería

-Por cierto, te dije que podía ganarte- Le digo mientras caminamos y le doy un codazo

-No molestes- Me contesta malhumorado

-Oh vamos Vegeta se un buen perdedor, no es nada malo que una chica con una 'asquerosa' condición física te ganara- Le digo para molestarlo un poco, me parece algo divertido

-Ya cállate Bulma- Me dice fastidiado, bueno suficiente por hoy pero es obvio que lo mencionare un par de veces mas

-Esta bien, esta bien, oye casi lo olvido! Gracias por la comida- Le digo mientras me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, él se sonroja

-No se de que hablas- Trata de disimular pero fue él y lo are admitirlo

-No intentes engañarme Vegeta, se que no fue 18 ni Goku y dudo mucho que 17 lo halla echo, además por ahí te vieron con la bandeja de comida-

-Grrr- Vegeta intenta hacerse el ofendido pero se que no lo esta

-Fue algo muy lindo de tu parte para alguien que no te importa- Le digo mientras llegamos a la cabaña donde yo tengo mi actividad

-Se lo prometí a Tarble y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, así que mas te vale que te cuides esa herida de la cabeza, si deja cicatriz ese mocoso no dejara de fastidiarme- Dice Vegeta rodando los ojos

-Jaja no te preocupes un poco de crema bastara- Le contesto tocando la herida en mi frente, el se da la media vuelta para irse a su cabaña

-Vegeta espera- Antes de que comience a caminar le tomo la mano

-Que sucede?- Me pregunta

-Te quiero- Le digo con una sonrisa, el me devuelve el gesto, se acerca y me besa en los labios, es un beso corto pero muy demostrativo, estoy segura que era un 'yo también', cuando nos separamos se aleja caminando mientras yo entro a la cabaña

**Listo! Terminado el capi, siento la demora pero esta semana estuve súper ocupada, como es fin de año quise comenzar bien el 2014 así que remodele mi cuarto :D cambie el color, algunos muebles y otros los cambie de lugar, hoy por fin termine con todo y estoy feliz me qudo muy bonito n.n, en fin jeje estuve ocupada y mi internet sigue pésimo asi que de nuevo les debo la respuesta de los comentarios, LES DESEO A TODOS MIS LECTORES UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :D LES MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO!**


End file.
